


You're Biting my Lip, I'm Biting my Tongue

by Khaleeki



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire, Game of Thrones (TV), Tre Metri Sopra il Celo
Genre: "Goodgirl" Arya, Badboy Gendry, Based On:, Drugs, Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, Fights, Motorcycle Races, Situations that would never happen in real life, Three Steps Above Heaven - Freeform, but not really
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 10:20:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 34,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7973317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khaleeki/pseuds/Khaleeki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She woke up early today for a run, her hair was still slightly damp from the shower - he had not yet gone to sleep the night before.<br/>Anyways a normal and ordinary day.<br/>Only that the two of them were in the same street at the same stop. And so that day, and the ones to follow will be nothing like the others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Two Strangers in the Crowd

The golden eagle on top of the post office building seemed as if it was staring down right into his soul, that poor eagle has certainly seen all the guilty people in this forsaken city but can never speak their terrible dues. A little further down the busy avenue, he sits with his group of friends on the stairs of a ponderous grey building.  


Short black hair, a dark leather jacket - the collar turned up - a Marlboro in his mouth and shades on the bridge of his nose. His friends around him all dressed in black. Black is seen as a sad colour, but he had always thought it held more meaning than anyone could describe. He was surrounded by people but still felt alone. It was like loneliness had followed him his whole life, everywhere. So he was stuck trying to live his life and trying to run from it.

He looked like a bad boy but was not necessarily one. Actually he had a beautiful smile, although not many people have been able to appreciate it or see it for that matter.  


He had been through a lot in his short life. The streets had made him rough; he had done things he was not proud of. But don’t we all? That doesn’t mean he is a bad person. He just wanted his mother to be happy and to get out of this goddamn city. Not very hard goals but they seemed so hard to accomplish. 

“Gen,” his friend Lommy called out through his teeth.

“What,” he snapped as he took a long drag from his cigarette.

“Are you staring at her?” he tore his eyes away from the girl he was actually staring at and looked at his blonde friend instead. “What?” he asked, pretending to not have heard what he said..

“Go talk to her,” he whispered poking him in the ribs with his elbow.

“What?” he repeated for the third time as he released a cloud of smoke form his lips. Tendrils of white swirled up into the morning air.

“Stop whating and go talk to the girl,” he motioned with his head to the fancy-looking car that had now come to a stop a few meters in front of them.

“I don’t just talk to random girls in cars you know,” he said rubbing his temples and taking another shallow puff.

“Why not?” he said as if that was the most normal thing in the world, “Don’t be such a pussy. Are you scared of something? I mean you probably won’t see her ever again in your life,” his friend insisted patting his shoulder and giving him a nod.

“Are you crazy?” Gendry said, but his friend wasn’t crazy he just had way too much cannabis in his system, it was the only way to forget about his problems long enough.  


He noticed the car she was in. It looked fancy and clean and new. She was probably a rich snotty girl that would never even look at someone like him.

“I’m serious, now in the heat of the moment, it’ll be a story to tell your grandchildren and shit,” he persisted laughing, “You never know what could happen,” he said wiggling his eyebrows.  


He crossed his arms in front of him and found himself not being able to tear his eyes away from this girl, he wasn’t really able to see her face, but he just couldn’t look away. It was strange. It’s like he needed to see her, to talk to her. Maybe he was also high or there was still too much alcohol running through his blood but his decision was made.

“You have the fucking dumbest ideas,” Gendry chuckled as he stood up.

The car ran right in the moment that cigarette, already consumed, fell to the ground. He came down the marble steps; and starteed his motorcycle. As if by magic, it was among the cars. His right shoe changed gears driving him like a wave in the traffic.

******

She leaned her head against the window frame looking at the blur of colours of the cars and trees that rushed by. Some people were hastening in and out of buildings, carrying coffee cups and newspapers, going to work and taking their children to school. Their lives the same every single day. A monotone passive activity they have gotten used to. She had never wanted that. She wanted to live a life of adventure, adrenaline rushing in her body. 

Even then, it was just the same boring and dull routine, every day, every week. She wanted to change that, but she couldn't. They always say you can change your life if you want, take a plane or shave your head or become vegan. But does that really change anything? You're still the same person but now you would be bold and living in Australia. Maybe that was the problem, she didnt want to change her life, she wanted to change herself.

She couldn't help but think that she wasn't living her life to the fullest. Even though her life consisted of going to school and avoid getting arrested. When she looked at her future she just saw blank. The uncertainty of tomorrow made her uneasy. 

It was a beautiful morning to be having such upsetting thoughts, soft hues spreading across the sky announcing the new day, soothing lavender and brilliant amber painted across the clouds as if by a celestial hand.  


She was going to the all-girls school; her mother changed her to a couple of years ago when her sister starting going to university, to keep her ‘under control’. She didn't mind it anymore; not really, she just hated the ugly uniform she had to wear. She looked like a snob but wasn't necessarily one. Actually she was far from it, she was small but untamable. Something her mother still didn't fully comprehend.

She had woken up early for a run that day, her hair still slightly damp from the shower - he had not yet gone to sleep the night before.  


Anyways a normal and ordinary day.  


Only that the two of them were in the same street at the same stop. And so that day will be nothing like the others. Red. He looked at her. The car window was open. A lock of soft brown hair slid out from her braid. Her face was delicate but determined, grey eyes, bold and serene focused ahead of the road listening to a catchy pop song coming from inside of the car. 

“Hey!” he called out, but she didn’t react. He moved closer towards the car, he wouldn’t accept it but he was slightly nervous.

“Hey,” he repeated. She turned around towards him, surprised. He smiled, standing next to her, on his motorcycle, with wide shoulders, pretty eyes and hands too tanned for the middle of April. 

“Wanna take a ride with me?” he said casually, as if it was something you ask every day.

“Nah I’m going to school,” she replied nonchalantly looking at him as if she was bored. He could see her blue coloured uniform and school bag through the window. 

“Well what a great cover up, huh? I’ll pick you up over there,” he said pointing with his head at the traffic light in front of them.

“Sorry,” she said mockingly, her smile forced and fake. “I must have mistaken my choice of words for your answer. I don’t want to go anywhere with you.”

“Well, you would have fun,” he wheedled seductively leaning down.

“I doubt that,” she responded annoyingly giving him a sideways glance.

“I would solve all your problems,” he said winking at her.

She rolls her eyes and looking forward sternly she said. “I don’t have any problems.”

“Now I doubt that,” he teased with a small smirk playing at the corners of his lips.

Green. The car moved forward in the sea of coloured vehicles, his smile slightly fading from his face. Her driver turned around towards her in the back seat. “Who was that? A friend of yours?”

“No, just an idiot,” Arya replied with a wave of hand, as if it was nothing important.

“What? He was a random stranger? Are you alright? What did he say?” Jory asked her, worry etched in his voice as he twisted in his seat to look at her.

“Don’t worry Jory, nothing happened,” she assured him with a smile.

She gave a startled gasp as one of his hands held her car window and he drove closer to the car. He smiled at her while she glared at him and gave him an incredulous look.

“Who is this crazy guy? Why is he so close?” Jory nearly shouted. “Should I call the police?”

“Don’t worry Jory I’ll deal with him,” she turned towards him determined. “Hey what’s your deal? Don’t you have anything better to do?”

“No,” he said and stared at her with those bright blue eyes.

“Then find something,” she retorted as she tried to pluck his fingers from the window, but found it near impossible, as his grip was so tight his fingers were white form the pressure.

“I already found it,” he baited as he ducked his head to look at her better and tried to keep up with the car on his motorcycle almost losing balance.

“And what is that?” she asked him playfully, her silver eyes meeting his blue ones.

“You,” he simpered with his a smirk tugging the corners of his mouth. “I just want you to take a ride with me, I promise.” 

“It seems like your promises aren’t worth much,” she says squinting her eyes at him and pressing her lips together.

“Mhm well yeah,” he smiled at her. “See, you already know so much about me, it’s like we’ve known each other forever.” She laughed and shook her head amused, he though her smile was beautiful, but he didn’t tell her that.

“Well that’s enough” she said acting serious as she opened a book she took out of a sporty Nike bag. “I have to think of my one and actual problem.”  


He was almost left behind as the car accelerated out of a sudden and he drove fast to keep up, he grabbed the window more strongly with his hand and tried to hang on.

“And what might that be?” he asked his breath agitated, coking his head to one side, seeing the driver of the car giving him a killer look from the front seat. He raised his hand, greeting him but he ignored him.

“My Bravosii test,” she said holding the book for him to see, grinning amused by the conversation. 

“Boring,” he said looking up to the sky. “Coming with me would be much more fun,” he insisted stopping with the car at the red traffic light.

“I can’t, now take your hand off my window,”

“And where do you want me to put it?”

“I can’t really tell you right now,” she purrs closer to him. “My sister and my father are here,” she whispered as the electric window started going up but he only waited until the end to take his hand away. 

“I’ll see you around,” he said with a chuckle.

He doesn’t get enough time to hear her dry ‘no’. He waddles to the left as the car leaves; he bites his lip and comes out of his daze when a car beeps at him from behind. He leaves full speed toward the other side, while the girl’s car continues the ride to her school.

“Arya is everything alright?” Jory asked her with dread in his voice.

“Everything is fine,” she said reassuringly. “I won’t tell my father, don’t worry.” 

He chuckled at her remark. “You know it’s not that, I’m supposed to keep you safe too.”  


“I know Jory but there’s nothing to worry about.”

“A pretty girl like you, obviously every guy wants to date you,” he told her with a fatherly smile through the rearview mirror.

Ha, ‘pretty’ she thought to herself. As if. She knows she is not pretty. She is an average face, easy to forget, easy to overlook. Guys didn’t want to date her, all they wanted was to fuck her and there’s a very big difference. She gave Jory a smile anyway, even though there was no sort of happiness behind it. She just hoped it didn’t turn out as a grimace. 

“You know who that is?” asked Sansa rising her eyebrows through the rearview mirror. 

“No,” Arya replied pretending to study.

“They call him The Bull,” she informed her pulling her seatbelt and turning around in her seat to look at her reaction, but Arya’s head is still bent down looking at her textbook. “I’ve seen him before at motorcycle races. Sandor knows him too,” she continued more quietly this time.

“I think he is stupid,” she flipped over to the next page in her Bravosii book even though she wasn’t reading anything. She doesn’t even study for exams anymore. 

“I think he is cute,” she lilted giving her a look and Arya looked up from her book just to shoot her a glare. “But he is dangerous,” Sansa said seriously turning back around.

Arya just ignored Sansa; it's not like it mattered, she was never going to see him again anyway. King’s Landing is a very big city, their paths will never meet again. Her sister needed to get her shit together. 

Sansa had always been the beautiful one that had boyfriends and hundreds of boys chasing after her all the time, she didn't understand. She didn't understand what it felt like when all your friends are called pretty except you, when no one in your class has ever had a crush on you, when guys at parties just come to you because they think you're lonely and easy to get. 

Besides he wouldn’t come back for her even if he could, if only he knew how many invisible cracks she had, how those cracks made her spill out all the good things until she was empty.

She stopped reading the same phrase she’d been reading 10 times now and looked out of the window. Was this exam really her only problem? _I don’t have any problems_ she thought of what she said and wanted to laugh. She had so many problems she couldn't count them in both hands. That's what lif is all about, problems on problems.

She thought about him again and had to suppress a.smile. She was surprised that someone would go through all that trouble just to say 'hi' to a random girl on a car. Who does that? 

He was insane. 

She liked insane people.

She kept on telling herself that it didn't matter, he was probably high on heroine or something. _I'm never going to see him again._ She repeated like a mantra, already imagining crazy things that she know will never happen.

She didn’t really know how wrong she was. 


	2. She Wants to Be Free from All This Captivity

The tennis court looked lonelier than usual and the garden looked darker than usual, the moon peeking behind the last sun rays and pink tinted clouds were reflected on the wide bean-shaped pool under the girl’s open bay window. A whisper of summer in the air. Loud music and inpatient chatter could be heard coming from inside.

“I think you should try and look nice,” the tall ginger sighed exasperated towards her friend.

“I think she should go however she wants,” the curly-haired boy sitting on a large cushion on the floor replied.

“Thank you Hot Pie,” the small brunette lying face down on the bed said.

“For real, wear a dress or something,” Mycaela said sounding more like a brat than intended. She had always been girly, she liked dresses and wearing high-heels and the colour pink. She said that was the fun part of being a girl. Maybe she was right but it wasn’t part of Arya’s fun.

“A dress is not going to make me look nicer,” _‘my face is going to stay the same’_ she thought grimly to herself.

“You should show off those legs,” Mycaela replied typing furiously on her phone. “They’re toned as fuck; guys will fall all over the place you.”

“You mean my parents’ friends who are all past 50 and with wives and children or?”

“You know what I mean.”

“I’m sorry to disappoint you but I’m not Professor X.”

“If it makes you feel any better, I don’t think 30 years age difference is that bad.”

Arya chuckled at that and Hot Pie smiled, succeeding at making her feel a bit less miserable. “Ugh, I don’t even want to go to this dinner,” She already knew it was going to be boring and she was going to have pretend to give a damn about what they had to say. 

“I’ll go if you don’t want to go – there’s food right?” Hot Pie replied his eyes lighting up. “I’ll even wear that dress for you, I’ll look like a total _mami_ ,” he simpered biting his lip.

“Nobody wants to see you in a dress Hot Pie,” Mycaela japed grinning.

Arya chuckled and just said sarcastically, “Noo Hot Pie, it’s a dinner without food.”

“Ha, ha very funny, you need to work on your jokes you know,”

“Her joking skills are the least of her problems right now you know,”

 _‘I don’t have any problems’_ she remembered herself saying. Of course it’s ridiculous, everyone has problems. She felt stupid; she could have said something else. And she felt even stupider because she was still thinking about it. She kept on replaying their conversation in her mind, thinking of all the things she should have said. Thinking - secretly hoping - maybe she’ll see him again tomorrow and then cursing herself for it. She hated that he had an effect on her, when he was only an idiot and they only had a 2 minute conversation if you can call it a conversation.

“Arya!” Mycaela threw a pillow at her, which landed very much not anywhere near her and Hot Pie laughed at her and almost choked on his coke.

“Yeah?” she replied absentmindedly.

“You seem distracted,” she told her sincerely.

“Just imagining my mother’s face when she sees Hot Pie wearing that dress instead of me,”

*********

“You should all be on your best behavior, I don’t need to tell you this because you are all old enough and well raised but please greet everybody properly, eat everything they offer you even if you don’t like it, and I’m talking to you Rickon. Don’t run off if you haven’t been dismissed - I’m talking to you Arya, try and make conversation with everyone be bit social, like Robb - yes Bran, I’m talking to you. Seriously they are our friends and we always have to give them a good impression and - ”

Her mum kept on talking but she stopped listening to the speech she had already heard a thousand times and can probably recite it without mistake in her sleep. Sansa was obviously the only one who didn’t get shit because now after Robb she had become the favourite child. Even though they’ve been friends with the Daynes and Boltons for years, her mum still insisted on always making a ‘good impression’ and being fake nice and giving fake smiles and laughing at their jokes even when they aren’t funny. 

One of the reasons why they were going for the 3rd time this week to the Dayne’s house is because her mother had always secretly wanted her to date Ned Dayne, for unknown motherly reasons, she found him good for her. She’d been trying pretty hard and she knew it’s only because her mom thought she was lesbian. She used to hang out only with boys and never brought one of them home as anything more than a friend, so she kind of understood she had doubts about her sexuality. But she did not understand the need to bombard her with the closest male her age that is around.

“Eddard, don’t you have anything to say to the children?”

“Um… just try and behave kids,” Catelyn gave him a murderous look expecting to say something more than that and Arya and Rickon tried to stifle a laugh at their parents’ dynamics.

They pulled up at the driveway in front of the main gate. The Dayne’s house was breathtaking to say the least; it had floor-to-ceiling windows and sliding glass doors, almost all over the house (Arya has always wondered if it’s not kinda awkward, when you’re naked and stuff?) and it flaunted three floors and a terrace. It had a swimming pool in the shape of a periwinkle flower that lights up at night and the patio had its own dining and lounging area. It’s very fancy and oh so very white. Her mom loved it. She stood in front of the lavish house and sighed, already reading the worst.

 

*********

“So do you already know what you want to study Bran?” Mrs. Dayne asked while elegantly sipping from a large glass of crimson wine.

“As a matter of fact yes, I was thinking along the lines of Applied Physics or Computer Science,” he replied politely, as if he had recited it hundred times before.

“That’s lovely, both are great lines of work and such interesting lectures, you’ll love it,” the older woman replied as if she actually has a clue.

“I’m sure he will, he is such a good student,” their mother beamed proudly. 

“ That's great, you should keep up the good work,” Mrs.Dayne replied. 

“How is your first year going Sansa?” Mr. Bolton asked, his voice sounding colder than ever as he slowly cut the meat in front of him, the blood pooling in his plate. He had a strange habit of eating almost raw meat; Arya found it very disturbing and secretly had a theory that he was a vampire. 

“Great, so much better than I ever imagined,” she smiled again flicking a strand of coppery hair away from her face.

“College is so fun, I knew you would love it,” Mrs. Bolton told Sansa as if they were best friends since they were 6 and actually knows what she’ll love. 

“What about you Arya?” _Fuck._ She knew this was coming. She kept on chewing her chicken while an awkward silence settled, waiting for her to reply. Her mum would just kill her if she spoke while she was eating.  
“Well, I’m still deciding and seeing all my options,” she obviously had said what none of them wanted to hear. She should have just lied and said she wanted to study political science or something like that, which they would smile and fawn over.

“Don’t you have an idea? Nothing at all? At least of what you enjoy doing? ” Mrs. Dayne asked sipping from her wine and leaving a print of red lipstick on the rim on the glass. What she enjoys doing? Really? 

“I enjoy doing things that aren’t suitable for proper university careers I’m afraid, I highly doubt your husband enjoyed learning laws when he was 17 and chose his major based on that,” she said knowing her mom would murder her at home. Mr. Dayne actually laughed though, which was a relief counting on the killing stare his wife gave her with a poisonous smile to go with it.

“That you are right Arya,” he said kindly and she knew his wife would murder him when they are alone too.

“She still has some time to decide,” her father intervened. “She is still young.”

“Time goes by faster than you think,” Mrs. Dayne replied pinching a carrot with her fork, probably wishing it was Arya’s head. “My boy has already applied for Kings Landing University and Casterly Rock College and is planning to study a double major in economics and engineering,” she bragged grinning towards Ned.

“Yes, we are very proud,” said his father clasping a large hand on his son’s shoulder as he reddened and nodded his head.

“Wow, that’s impressive,” said Mrs.Bolton flashings her pearly teeth. “I can already tell you have a great future ahead of you.”

 _A great future, right._ As if going to university and having money guarantees you that. He is probably going to end up just like his daddy. Miserable and rich.And the reason why she hated these dinners is pretty clear; everyone has a stick up their ass. And this is not even the worst, wait until you meet the Lannisters and Baratheons . They just find ways to make what they have/own/say look better than what you have/own/say. They are always the fucking best and they are always fucking right. They are just people with too much money on their hands.

She tries not to look annoyed at everyone or angry at the world or anything along that line but her frown just adorns her face naturally.

*********

Edric finds her later leaning against a balcony in the gardens that overlooks the city. Their parents are on the “Let’s drink a glass of whiskey” part of the evening, where everyone knows they end up drinking more than one glass. The sound of the crickets and chatter from inside fill the night. The city even looks pretty from here, like stars that fell from the sky, if it wasn’t for the pollution and the fact that she knows that the closer you go the uglier it gets.

“I’ve been looking for you,” he broke the silence after 0.04 seconds of it. Ned just had that virtue of never shutting the fuck up.

“And why would you do that,” she said not looking at him; her eyes still focused on the far-away city lights.

“I thought you might be lonely,” he felt his arms touch hers. He was trying to flirt with her.

“That I’m alone doesn’t mean I’m lonely,” she wasn’t gonna make it easy.

“Isn’t that a Kelly Clarkson song?” he said cheerfully, this time she did look at him but she just squinted her silver eyes and raised an eyebrow. She could tell he wanted to apologise; Ned was also the type of person that always said sorry, even if he didn’t do anything, which bothered her to no end.

“So um, do you want to go back inside?” He only had to add ‘maybe upstairs to my room?’ part.

“No.” 

“We can just stay here! No problem,” she hated the way he used the term ‘we’ as if they had both agreed on the decision. There was an awkward silence that enveloped them both, she knew he wanted to say something but didn’t know how to start and she had never been the small talk kind of girl.

“So um … I’m sorry about back there, with my mum and all,” see there it is; he is apologising for something he had no control over. “If it hurt your feelings you know.” 

She didn’t know what to reply to that. _Your mum didn’t hurt my feelings she is just a bitch._ She could have said a thousand things that would be mean and inappropriate according to the world manners book. But she just settled for an “It’s okay,” I know the I-think-I’m-better-than-anyone-else-because-I-have-money attitude, don’t worry about it.

He contemplated his surroundings and then turned towards her and she observed him through the corner of her eye. His pale blonde hair had been styled back very elegantly, like his father. She remembers he used to have very bad acne problems but his mom did everything in her power to stop it and now he only has faint constellations of freckles adorning his nose and cheeks. He has very light eyebrows and with this low lighting it made his eyes look almost purple.

She felt him shift closer. Very close. Extremely close. She didn’t want to turn her head but she did ,to ask him what the fuck he was doing mainly and it was totally what he wanted her to do. She felt his fingers caressing her jawline, and his thumb make circular movement against her cheek.

“Can I kiss you?”

“Ned I- ”

He kissed her anyway. She was surprised. She expected it but was surprised anyway. It was a chaste kiss sweet and short, like in 7th grade. His lips were soft against hers and he tasted like mints, those that were on the small table at the entrance of his house. He pulled away for a second and then kissed her again. She didn’t know what to do, so she kissed him back. Because why the fuck not. 

She moved her lips against his and placed her hand softly against his chest, she had kissed enough boys in her life to know that he wanted more than just a simple kiss when his tongue ran across her lower lip and his hands went to her waist. She brought her hands to the nape of his neck and cursed herself because she imagined someone else while kissing him. Someone with arms way to tanned for the middle of April, with dark, dark hair and eyes that seemed to be the colour blue. She couldn’t remember his face properly anymore but she remembered that much.  
She opened her mouth to talk but his tongue was already in her mouth caressing hers. It was a good enough kiss but she didn’t want to sell him dreams, she wouldn’t want somebody to kiss her while thinking of somebody else. She cursed herself and pulled away.

He stared at her all wide eyed and cheeks flushed. She slapped him. His mouth dropped open in shock and he brought a hand up to his cheek, she didn’t even hit hard, not hard enough to hurt.

“I- I’m sorry, Arya – that, I – it was stupid of me,” he apologised for kissing her even though she had clearly kissed him back. He swallowed hard, and let his fingers drift across his cheek. “I should go,” he stammered out and basically sprinted back to the house.

_Well shit,_ she thought. Now he either thought that either: 

a) She liked him back

b) She hated him

c) She couldn’t make up her mind

d) all of the above

Seriously why was she stressing? It was just a kiss! But she knew Edric Dayne. It was never _just_ anything for him. Why did she even kiss him back? She was giving just him false hope.  
He was nice, he was attractive enough, they’ve know each other for long. Why can’t she just like him? Maybe they could try it out? I don’t need a fucking guy she thought to herself. Maybe her mum was right, she is lesbian or asexual or something like that. Which wouldn’t be bad at all seeing that her experience with boys goes how it goes.

There were way too many thoughts going through her head. She closed her eyes and leaned against the railing of the balcony. She could see a myriad of tiny lights against her eyelids and feel the fingers of the breeze running through her hair.

She suddenly remembered the English presentation she had to prepare for the next day and the Math homework and she had missed Judo practice and how she had to take Nymeria to the vet and all the fucking responsibilities that she was trying very hard to put behind. She inhaled deeply and tried not to feel pity for herself. She wouldn’t say she hated her life; she had everything anyone could ask for, more than most people. But life just made itself complicated. There was always something wrong.

She was tired. She rubbed her eyes not caring about ruining her eyeliner and walked over to the pool; she took off her shoes and settled in a petal of the flower-shaped pool. It was fucking cold but she didn’t care, she moved her feet in the water, watching the underwater lights become distorted by the ripples the movement sent through the water. She actually felt like shit.  
She saw movement through the corner of her eye and saw her sister standing in front of her with her arms crossed across her torso. She looked so much like their mother it was almost frightening.

“What did you do to Ned?”

“I didn’t do anything.”

“Then why was he almost crying after coming from talking to you?” _Jesus Christ._

“What makes you think I did something?”

“Because I know you,” she spat with a glare.

_What the actual fuck is that supposed to mean? ___

She felt something tug at her heart. What is that supposed to mean? She wouldn’t admit it but she was hurt. She didn't have heart of stone, she was only human. She would never hurt Ned on purpose and that’s exactly what Sansa was suggesting. 

“What is that supposed to mean Sansa, ‘I know you’,” she mocked her. “You don’t know shit,” she fumed standing up from her sitting position. She grabbed her shoes and disappeared into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've decided to continue the story! Thank you all for reading.  
> Comments, critics, opinions are all super welcome!


	3. Fast and in This Case Also Furious

“I _really_ wanna see him! It’s been two days since we don’t talk.”

“Damn, Marg you know how it is, that he’s been with you don’t mean that you already dating.”

They were sitting on the hood of a long and shiny car, drinking alcohol way too strong and pretending to be a couple of years older than they actually were. It was late at night and the streets where decorated with bright street lights and lit apartment windows.

“So? What does that have to do with anything?”

“He’s a fuckboy, you know dat. I don’t even know what you’re doing with him; he is the fuck-em-and-leave-em type of guy.”

“He’s different with me,” Margaery said confidently.

“You know better than to think you can change a guy,” her friend told her sternly.

“I’m not saying I can change him, I’m saying he acts differently around me than around his friends.”

“The last thing you want is a guy with a double personality or something,” Jeyne sniggered.

“Besides he hasn’t left me or whatever you guys think,” Maragery said ignoring her friend’s warnings. _‘They are so jealous’_ she thought and rejoiced in the feeling. She was a popular girl

“He can’t leave you if you aren’t even dating,” Jeyne retorted.

“You are one to talk; you aren’t dating Gendry either.” 

“Oh but I will.”

“You are basically already together.”

“The problem is that she slept with Bunny at Wylla's party,” Doreah jumped in lifting her eyebrows simultaneously as a sign of reprimand. 

“No fucking way!” Margaery exclaimed and nudged Jeyne with her elbow, “Why have a Bunny when you can have a Bull?”

They all giggled together, a bit high maybe a bit drunk. They’ve been friends for a long time, not the ones that still have pictures together form fourth grade and know all your family memebers but the ones that hold your hair while puking in a public toilet and cover for you to sleep over at a guy's house.

“Bunny is hot but obviously Gendry is gonna be mad if he finds out girl,” Margaery accepted.

“I know, I was drunk and I wasn’t thinking straight. He’ll forgive me though.”

“You are such a hoe sometimes.”

“All the time, you mean.”

“Oh! Why are boys allowed to hoe around and not girls?”

“You are right! Gender equality right?”

“Well we were talking about me and Griff,” Margaery said bringing the conversation back to her. She was used to being the centre of attention, people always interested in listening to what she had to say. Jeyne rolled her eyes; she was already accustomed to the need of attention of Margaery Tyrell. And that she was insisting meant she had something to say “Yeah he’s gonna leave you in 2 days.”

“No he isn’t, his friends told me that he _never_ calls back,” She said with her signature grin on her heart-shaped face and taking one large gulp from a small Smirnoff bottle.

“Why, did he call you?” Doreah questioned cocking her head to one side, letting her brown locks cascade over her shoulder.

“Yes!”

“Well maybe he dialed the wrong number,” Jeyne basically jeered at her taking the bottle form her hand.

“Twice?” Margaery smiles smugly, glad to shut her friends up. 

“Well you can never trust those ‘friends’ anyways, have you seen their faces?”

You must admit most of their faces weren’t very pretty, but the world isn’t either. They probably all went through sad and tragic life experiences that made them how they are or some bullshit like that. The kind of thing rich people made up to explain why poor people get poorer and rich people get richer. The truth is: they are who they are and that’s what you get.

Most didn’t have a steady job or a steady home but they manage to get through. But the thing is that Griff was different. (Apart from the fact that he had money). He treated her like something precious, something worth worshipping. She wasn’t just a slutty girl that everyone wanted to fuck. No, she was so much more than that. He saw that, he genuinely liked her.

He also liked fights and girls and fast cars and there were enough of those around here. 

There she was in waiting in Vale Plaza, looking for him. He had promised he was gonna be there, but he was nowhere to be found. She was starting to believe what Doreah and Jeyne were telling her.

She looked over at his gang. They were are all smiles and laughs, always in the mood to joke around or fuck around. They all started pounding their fists on the hood of the cars and making a loud drumming noise to get everyone’s attention. Daario climbed on top of an old truck and made a wide gesture with his hands. 

“Ladies and Gents we are proud to announce a motorcycle rally tonight!” he shouted at the top of his lungs and there were cheers in response. “At 1 sharp!” He jumped down with a floury, laughing.

The night was young and full of promise. 

*******

It was already late but Podrick was still waiting outside Tobho’s Mechanics, leaning against his blue Honda Nighthawk Bobber with his arms crossed, trying to show he went to the gym now. He had a forest green bomber jacket on and his hair was styled back, he wanted to impress. 

Gendry came out of the large garage door in a dark blue jumpsuit covered in soot and grease, he is sure girls would find it hot, he just found it ridiculous. 

“You look like a ridiculously big baby covered in shit,” Podrick told him as soon as he was close, Gendry just smiled at him “Thanks,” he said as he lit a cigarette.

“It wasn’t a compliment,” he teased him with a wide grin.

“I took it as one anyway – what’s up?” 

Podrick looked from left to right and then lowered his voice “There’s a rally tonight.”

“Really,” He said not making it a question at all letting smoke come at the same time as his words. “Is there a price for winning?”

“I don’t think so; it’s gon’ be a small race you know, they don’t want to get the police involved again, but I’m sure Griff will put something up . A pretty girl, a pretty watch.”

“You’re talking as if he owns all the girls that flutter around him,”

“He basically does, and I don’t mean no disrespect but y’know it’s true,”

Gendry shrugged and asked him after taking a long drag, “Are you gonna compete?” he knew he had been training for a while to be able to compete in the races and win some money.

“I dunno, I’ll see how the thing goes by,” he murmured sheepishly putting his hands in his pockets.

“You mean if Alayne is there you won’t compete, to ‘not make a fool of yourself,’” he mocked him with an eyebrow raise.

“Shut up, hasn’t there been a girl you wanted to impress?”

Funny the first girl that came to mind was the girl of the fancy car the other day. The one with big eyes which he can’t remember the colour of anymore, with her damp hair sticking out of the window, looking out as if she wanted to find one thing that didn’t have a flaw in it, as if she wanted to find something worth looking at.

He knows it’s probably a bit far-stretched he saw her for like 2 seconds but she intrigued him. 

He tried to get to her with his flirty care-free attitude and he was surprised and also pleased than she wasn’t impressed by it at all. It felt like she was so far out of his reach, and he knew it wasn’t just a feeling it was true. Not everyone drives those type of cars. And he feels stupid because he doesn’t even know her and it makes no sense. She is probably typical rich snobby teenager from King’s Landing. He is anyways never going to see her again because she is from the high-elite society and he is only – well, Gendry.

“Well I guess that there _has_ been a girl you’ve tried to impress,” Podrick baited wiggling his eyebrows and Gendry plainly ignored him.

“Just compete Pod, the worst thing that can happen is that you lose,” he responded changing the topic.

“Exactly.” 

“But there is a probability that you win too,” Gendry insisted. Podrick motioned for him to give him the cigarette; he took one long drag and then replied “Not with people like you and The Hound.”

“You don’t trust yourself,” he simply stated. That was his main problem, to be able to win you first had to loose and Podrick was too scared because of his little crush.

“No I don’t,” Gendry looked at the younger boy, with a fag in between his fingers and bags underneath his eyes. They were probably – no certainly a bad influence, but we all make our own choices and he made his. His gaze was fixed on his shoes, not wanting to look at him. Gendry wouldn’t consider him his mentor or anything but he was technically teaching him or helping him to ride. (Alongside with Lommy and Greyworm)

“You need to stop being afraid,” he sincerely said to him.

“It’s easier said than done,” Podrick acknowledged.

“Stop being a pussy, I wanna see you at the race tonight- no excuses.”

*******

They were all sitting on their bikes in a perfect line, their helmets on, their gloves on, engines roaring and people cheering.

Gendry wasn’t nervous, not really. He had been doing this for years; he had fixed the motorcycle himself, he knew how it all went. He knew these streets like the back of his hands and his opponents too. He knew were the police hot spots were located and the most crowded places.

He felt that familiar sensation running through his veins, the excitement and the anticipation. He looked to his left and right he recognised the Hound’s black Chopper and Daario’s silver Scrambler but he wasn’t sure if Podrick was one of the contestants. He would roast him later if he wasn’t. 

The flagger walked in front of the contestants with a confident stride, it was Margaery Tyrell. Looking as beautiful as ever with black leather pants that were too tight, just how he liked them.

“On your marks,” she flashed a pretty smile and swung her hips, she had a bright green fluorescent light on one hand. He gripped the lever hard and made his bike roar with life.

“Get set,” she put her hand high up in the air, the light casted verdant shadows across her face, he focused on that instead of all the noise around him.

“GO!” she cried at the same time her hand swung downwards in a flare of green.

At the same time her hand went down all the bikes sped forward in an explosion of bright colour and a loud uproar. He twisted his right hand towards his body in one swift motion, feeling the motorcycle buzz under him like it was a live. He had missed this, the adrenaline, the feeling of freedom in his body. 

The wind was whipping his jacket against him and it made him feel as if it were wings. His feet changed gear in sync with his fingers and he focused on the road instead of his opponents. He never focused on where the others were but on where he was. 

The streets were mostly empty in this side of town and at this time of the night. They all skipped the traffic signs and red lights and the lonely cars that hooted aggressively at them. He could feel another bike beside him and when he turned his head for a moment there he was. _Griff_ , looking like he just came out of _The Rolling Stone_ Magazine. He didn’t have a helmet so his blue coloured locks were undulating in the wind. He let out a loud scream of joy as he sped forward. 

Gendry accelerated until he was next to him, Griff grinned at him knowing they were up for a fight. They kept on speeding along the dark street, only the sound of their angry motors growling at night. Like two wild animals.

Griff swerved hard to the left, making Gendry tumble and almost lose control. He laughed then, loud and carefree. Gendry gripped the hand clutch tighter and kept on going. The other boy annoyed and angry by the lack of response shouted “Have you turned into a fucking pussy Bull?”

And he slammed the side of his motorcycle against Gendry’s again, the sound of metal against metal was loud and it seemed as if it resonated across the empty street. Gendry’s leg was caught in between the two motorcycles making him groan loudly. His grip on the hand clutch loosened causing the motorcycle to zigzag across the street; the squeaking sound of rubber against pavement filled his ears as he tried to steady his motorcycle.

In that exact moment a large black Chopper ridden by The Hound sped past them and reached the finish line. Followed by a whoosh of three other motorcycles.

Gendry steadied himself and hastened as fast as he could. That joy he had before wasn’t there anymore; he just felt anger, pure raging anger.

Gendry was a good guy; really, the thing was that he had issues. Anger issues mostly. He was big and he was angry and that usually led to trouble.

He basically dropped the bike on the floor, landing with a heavy screeching noise. He took his helmet off, holding it by one of the large horns that adorned it. 

“You are a fucking cheater,” he fumed at the blue haired boy. He was leaning against his NCR Leggera 1200 motorcycle, Margaery on his arm and a blunt in his mouth.

“Well, well what do we have here?” he said slowly the amusement clear in his voice.

“Fuck you Griff,” Gendry spat at him squinting his eyes.

“Chill it Bull,” he said with a laugh.

“You cheated.” 

“Everyone fucking cheats.”

“You just can’t accept to be the loser can you?”

“Neither can you, seeing the show you have put up!” 

“Don’t give me shit, just accept you fucking cheated!”

“I don’t give nobody explanations, much less you.”

Gendry dropped his helmet and jumped forward punching him hard on his nose. His head jerked backwards and he brought his hands to his face. As a chain reaction all his gang members sprung up and walked towards him. 

There were four big guys coming at him, he knew he was cornered, he knew no one would help him. That's how fights went down here.

He looked around and counted his options, the closest guy to him was scrawny with a large tattoo on his neck. He knew he could take him, or leave him weak before the rest came at him. He didn't think twice about it.

He sprang forward and punched him hard on the stomach with a closed fist and on then he sunk his knee on the same spot. The guy grunted and kneeled at his feet. 

Two other snuck on him from the back. Punching him multiple times against his side, and slamming an elbow on his back. He felt the pain shoot up his spine and he doubled over and sank to the floor. Someone grabbed his shoulders and kneed him hard in the gut. 

He heard the shouts and cheers of the crowd that had formed around them. He took two deep breaths and slammed his forearm hard against someone's knee in his peripheral vision. He screamed out and as Gendry stood up again the guy with the neck tattoo punched him hard under his chin. Making him bite his tongue so hard he tasted blood.

He didn’t have a chance. He knew it. They were four and he was one. He didn’t think it through at all, usually what happens to him when his rage takes over. He becomes reckless and blind with anger.  
They were going to beat him up, take his bike probably. He cursed himself. _I’m so fucking stupid_ he thought while scanning the crowd.

A strong man with many chains hanging from his neck pushed Gendry and then grabbed his arm strongly twisting it in his direction. He screamed out in pain and sank to his knees again. With all his strength he got out of his hold and landed a good punch at his nose, then again and again until it was bleeding. He retaliated though and hit him twice across the face, causing black spots to cover the sides of his vision. The hot blood was now dripping down his chin. His vision was blurry and he felt dizzy, as he tried to steady himself, he felt a pair of hands holding him back.

He turned around as he felt soft, delicate fingers encircle his arm. It was Jeyne and Lommy, they were trying to stop him from getting into more shit. The four other guys stood around, as if waiting for orders.  
Then he just laughed. It sounded hollow, empty and unnecessarily loud. He just wanted to punch him in the face again; Griff really pissed him off sometimes. 

“You really know how to put a fight huh?” He chuckled under his breath, like he was laughing at a great joke nobody else knew. 

“My bike hitting yours was a mistake, people make those y’know. But punching me like a motherfucker just ain’t working.”

“I know,” Gendry lied. The thing is there actually was a price: 2,000 dollars. And he _really_ needed it; he needed it more than the Hound and more than Daario and certainly more than Griff. He needed that money but of course the little sonofabitch wanted to mess with him.

“I just got worked up. You always take shit so serious,” Gendry laughed, wiping the blood form lips and wrapping his arm around Jeyne. Griff howled with laughter, he was fucking high as kite. He clapped his hands together, and squared his shoulders.

“It’s all fucking good man! Just a misunderstanding, ” he grinned and looked at him with those eyes that scream _‘do that again and I’ll murder you’._

Griff liked doing that, showing how much power he actually had. Well it wasn’t really him; it was his family, his money. There’s a difference. People respected the Targaryens not him.

Gendry gave him a bloodied smirk and tipped his head towards him, as he turned around the smile turning into a sneer.

“Are you okay?” asked Jeyne placing her hand on his chest.

“I’m fine, don’t worry,” he told her. 

“Griff is such an asshole,”

He just slightly nodded and decided to not mention anything else. He felt like anything he said, she would tell Margaery and then she would tell Griff and then more shit would happen. It felt like a fucking high school drama sometimes. 

“What the fuck man!? What was that all about?” Lommy basically screamed at him when they were far enough from the rest. He thrusted his helmet against his chest, harder than what was necessary. He felt his body ache, his gut twisted painfully and his face throbbed . He knew his skin would be covered in bruises tomorrow morning.

“He tried to throw me off the road!” Gendry argued.

“So? What did you want? Tell me what the actual fuck you wanted! A rematch? A price? An apology maybe?”

“It’s just not fair,” Gendry fumed running his tongue through his teeth, still feeling the familiar metallic taste of blood. 

“Life is not fair,” Lommy preached spreading his arms. Gendry rolled his eyes and Greyworm snorted loudly, “Just chill it.” 

“I’m fuckin’ chill now okay.”

“Right.”

“Where’s Pod?”

“Not here, I think he stayed home.” 

Gendry nodded, he thought he wouldn’t come. He was still going to kill him next time he saw him. Podrick was a good rider; he was just too scared, too shy.  
He felt two thin arms encircle his waist, he knew it was Jeyne. She placed her cheek on his shoulder blade and pressed her lean body against his back. He knew he wanted her, wanted to touch her, to kiss her. But he wasn’t that easy, he wasn’t going to let his body win.

They weren’t an item, not really. Never were. It was an on and off thing, more off than on. Like friends with benefits without the friends. They had a complicated relationship. (Like every relationship.)

There was a time when he was in love with her. Or he thought it was love. It sure had felt like it. His heart used to hammer in his chest when she was around; he felt the butterflies and the jitters. But it was all a fucking lie. It wasn’t love. It was just an infatuation with the _idea_ of her. Tall, pretty and coquette. Long hair, bright eyes and never-ending legs.

He had wanted to be more than just someone you call to fuck. He wanted to be more than just a story you tell your friends the next morning. But she said no. Just like that.

She hurt him and then acted like she didn’t. He tried to not put it against her. It’s not her fault that she didn’t want him. He blamed himself for a really long time. He thought he wasn’t worthy of her, someone so ravishing, so out of his reach.  
He wouldn’t have minded that she was with other people. It was the _things_ she did. She had left him on multiple occasions, alone at the police station or in the club. She had betrayed him, telling his personal stories that he entrusted her to other people, and then acting like she regretted it. But she didn’t, because she had that moment of fame while telling the story that made her feel special. And the worst thing is that he kept on going back to her. But no more. He wasn’t her toy to play around him, she wasn’t gonna have him whenever she wanted.

He tried to stay out of her way, to not see those long tanned legs anymore or those haunting chocolate eyes. And yet there she was, following him around. Calling him all the time. Lingering touches, sensual looks. Everything he wanted. Everything he _used_ to want. 

He had heard rumors that she slept with someone else every night and shit like that, but people always do that. To give the more popular girls a bad reputation to make then seem like something they aren’t. He knew better than to believe the vile things people said.

So he unwrapped her arms from him and she looked at him, alarmed. “I’m going home,” he announced. 

“Stay a bit longer,” she pleaded with her brown doe eyes, pressing her body closer to his. She knew exactly what she was doing, that sort of convincing. He knew that eventually it would work. She was spending way too much time with Margaery Tyrell and Doreah Dothrak.

“I have work tomorrow,” he said even though he didn’t. He didn’t want to lie to her, really. 

“Please,” she purred wrapping her arms around his neck and linking her fingers together. She stood on her tip toes and looked into his eyes, again with that look. “Please,” she whispered against his lips.

“Sorry,” he said trying to sound the least sorry possible. That was Jeyne’s problem; she was used to getting her way, getting everything she asked. There was a time when he would have done anything for her, anything she wanted. But not anymore, he wasn’t gonna get played.

He grabbed her arms and tried to move her away from him, but she wouldn’t move. He glared at her “Jeyne,” she pressed her lips against his, right after he said her name. He placed his hands against her cheeks and broke away. He stared at his bloodied knuckles and then he kissed her forehead. It must have seemed like an intimate moment, bit it just felt like goodbye.

“Why are you being like this?”

“ _You_ made me like this.”

He placed his bull helmet on his head, lifted his Harley- Davidson from the floor and disappeared into the night.


	4. Two Strangers in the Crowd Will Smile Again

Myrcella, euphoric because her eighteenth birthday party was going exactly as planned, ran towards the entry phone that was ringing for the third time. 

“I’ll answer it,” she told one of the waiters who was already caring two trays with mini caramelized capsicums. She waltzed down the main corridor, her pigalle high heels clicking loudly on the marble floor. She looked at herself on the hallway mirror. She stared into her cobalt eyes, the bags under her yes that she had professionally covered with concealer. She fixed her golden curls while smacking her lips together to smoothen out her crimson lipstick and tried a smile. She reached the phone and picked it up even though it wasn’t ringing anymore, “Hello?” 

A manly static voice replied: “Hi is Beth here?”

“Beth who?” she replied dragging her words a little from the alcohol already running through her system.

“Cassel.”

“Ah yes, what should I tell her?”

“I’m her brother; I need to give her the keys,”

“Alright, I’ll let you in,” Myrcella opened the door, and to be sure she pressed the button twice. She went to the kitchen then, grabbed two bottles, one Coke the other Vodka and strolled towards the living room. She found Beth talking with Sansa Stark in a group of girls around a small glass table.

“Hey Beth, your brother is coming up to drop by the keys.”

“Oh?”

“What’s wrong?”

“Just that I’m an only child.”

*******

“It’s here,” Theon announced proudly as he stands in front of a large mahogany door. There’s a tough-looking guard in front of it blocking their way. He had a military haircut, an earpiece and sunglasses on, even though they were _inside_. He looked like a real professional. 

The words _Welcome_ in blue cursive handwriting hung from a small nail. The door suddenly burst open, making the sign swing furiously. They all walked in ignoring the guard's sunglassed stare.

“Can I do something for you?” asked a young blonde-haired girl standing in front of them.

“I’m looking for Beth, I’m her brother.”

“Beth doesn’t have a brother.”

“Well imagine the surprise she’ll get when she meets me.”

Robb came from behind her and when he saw Theon, he froze. His eyes opened very wide, he walked towards them with a frown on his face. He placed a hand on Myrcella’s bare shoulder “I got this babe,” he whispered in her ear. He took Theon roughly by the hand and pulled him away from the others.

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing? How could you come with all these people?”

“I thought you wanted me to come Robb.” 

“I did, to talk and catch up have a good time but you brought all your…. _gang_ with you.”

“I know how this works Robb, you’re gonna be all the time with your girlfriend and I’m gonna feel out of place and bored all the fucking night. Then you’re going to act like everything is so cool even though it’s not. So to not feel like shit I brought company!” Theon smiled bright and carefree but studying Robb’s expression. His furrowed eyebrows, his usual horizontal wrinkles on his forehead when he is thinking hard about something. Lips set in a hard line.

“This is not my party, it’s Myrcella’s and I would like that you show her a bit of respect.”

“We’ve been friends for years Robb, you know I don’t show nobody respect.”

“Do it for me Theon, just this one damn time.”

“This party looks like a fucking funeral, at least we’ll lift the spirits up a bit,” Theon said not paying attention to what Robb had said at all, “Ugh c’mon Robb, don’t get mad.”

“If you’re going to act like this, then just leave,” he spat and Theon got thrown aback, he watched his friend closely, or who he thought was his friend. “Are you embarrassed? Is that what this is?”

“Well Theon I’m done waiting! Excuse me,” Daario said loudly, ignoring Myrcella and walking right past her.

“No Theon, they can’t come in.”

“Oh c’mon! They’re already in.”

“Do you want me to call security?” a waiter called out to Myrcella.

“No, no it’s all under control,” Robb reassured at the same time all of them spilled into the living room. 

“Don’t do that with me Robb, you see nothing will happen. I mean it’s not your fault, it was Beth’s brother who brought al this people in.”

*******  


Daario and Greyworm had already eaten half the buffet, just stuffing the first thing they found into their mouths. Crab puffs, Bacon wrapped dates, Parmesan spirals you name it. They just swallowed directly without even chewing it. They had very strong munchies.

Anguy was pacing around the living room like a caged animal. He took the small objects and decorations and brought them close to his eyes, as if he were examining them. Even though he put every single one in his pocket. 

Podrick like a good professional looked for the parents’ room without wasting time. They had left, very wisely, the room locked but the key was standing next to the door on a small table. How naïve. He opened the door. The handbags were all on the bed, perfectly aligned.

They were all full. How it’s supposed to be. Rich people never fall short.

He didn’t take all the money, just a little bit form each. So it didn’t seem that suspicious and they could take a taxi back home. That’s how thoughtful he was.

He placed the last bag exactly how it was before and he was ready to leave. When he notices another bag hanging from a large Georgian chair, hidden under a white pea jacket. He should have left, before they caught him. But he felt a _need_ to open the bag.

It was a very pretty drawstring bag with golden flecks. There was a knot tying it closed and as he tried to open it the door burst open. Podrick hid the bag behind his back.  
Standing in the doorway was a girl. She was frozen in place gawking. She had a summer flowy dress that came above her knees showing off her long legs. Her coppery hair fell just under her breasts. She was beautiful.  
She seemed nervous and he felt like she was trying to cover her face with her hair. She seemed familiar but he couldn’t really place her.

He stood there and she stood there. “Um- I- can I help you?” he said trying not to stutter.

“I just want my bag.”

“Oh - alright, well just take it then.”

“I can’t.”

“Uh… why?”

“An idiot is holding it behind his back.”

“Ah!” Podrick gives her a nervous chuckle and then hands it to her. 

She grabbed the bag strongly and then told him “Hasn’t your mom taught you that it’s bad manners to look into a lady’s bag?”

“I’ve never met her.”

She stopped on her tracks without turning around she whispered. “I’m sorry. ”

“It’s not your fault.” 

“I won’t say anything, just don’t do it ever again,” she said as she walked through the door.

Podrick just stood there, dumbfounded. He couldn’t shake the familiarity of her off his mind. His pockets heavy with dollar bills made him feel guilty but he couldn’t bring himself to put it back.

*******  
Gendry walked around the house, looking at the expensive-looking paintings and family photos. The paintings weren’t even pretty in the first place; he stared at a large white canvas with a big blue dot in the middle. That was it. He started at it from all the sides possible and with squinted eyes and a hand on his chin and from far and from close. It still seemed like a blue dot on a white background. Something even Theon could do with his eyes closed. He chuckled to himself _the bullshit rich people waste their money on_.

He stared at the golden chandeliers hanging from the roof, and high-end Italian design sofas, gloss painted drawers and gold leaf rounded wall mirrors. Everything from silver shiny vases to sophisticated walk-in closets.  
He couldn’t help but think of their apartment back home in Flea Bottom with simple and normal _lamps_ and wooden tables and rectangular mirrors. One fake Picasso painting, that at least was _pretty._

He had a strange feeling in his chest. This is what life was for some people while others were struggling to pay rent. Himself included in the ones struggling to pay rent.

He had never felt more out of place. He tried to head towards the door, but he was just lost in a maze of drunken preppy teenagers and expensive furniture.

The loud bass of a catchy pop song pumped in his ears making his head throb. He drank all the half-empty glasses of cheap vodka and rosé wine that lay on the tables. He wandered around hallways his shoulders brushing against people, bypassing groups of people, their conversation resonating in his head.

They were talking about movies and school gossip, things you wouldn’t understand unless you were on of them. He almost cried when arrived at the living room -what he thought was the living room because he was sure the room he was before was also a living room.

The first thing he noticed was large picture window at the far end of the room; he felt the cold breeze against his bare arms. The curtains inflated and deflated softly.  
There was a large table full of food and a bar where Theon and Lommy were drinking like savages. He was headed towards them when suddenly two figures appeared behind the curtains. A pair of hands tried to push the curtain away, and they revealed a young and attractive man, dressed elegantly and with his hair perfectly styled back. After him was a short girl with tight black pants and messy short hair. She smiled at the guy, and he remembered her then. He knew her. The girl from the car that one morning. 

_I knew she was rich_. She probably also had a fancy looking house and ugly paintings. Probably he was her boyfriend and she was best friends with the blonde haired girl at the door.  
The guy asked her something and she nodded, putting a strand of hair behind her ear. They both walk over to the bar. Suddenly he was thirsty too.

The guy followed her towards the table, saying hi to the people as if he were the fucking president or something. He put his palm against her back but he could see he was barely even touching her. _Pussy._  
When they get to the bar, Gendry slid himself in front of them.

“Well I see you have listened to me and you’re trying to solve your problems, in this case your sexual life. I understand it’s your first try, so you couldn’t find anything better. How did your test go by the way?” He casually said crossing his arms.

She stared at him with a questioning look. He noticed that her eyes are grey, a light and musky grey. He refreshed her memory. “I took you to school, a couple of days ago.”

“Impossible. My driver takes me to school every morning. “

“Right let’s better say that I _escorted_ you. By the way you said it was your father.”

Recognition flashed through her face and she smirked displeasingly. “Well I lied.”

“You’re such a badass.” 

“And you’re so annoying.”

“Are you always this _nice_?”

“Arya is he bothering you?” Ned interrupted them with one hand on his hip, looking directly at her with concern.

“No, Ned don’t worry.” 

“Yeah Ned don’t worry.” 

He turned to her with a side smirk. “So if I’m not bothering you, you like it.”

“I find you completely indifferent; actually I would even say that I find you boring. You are actually kind of stereotypical you know. Wannabe bad-boy trying way too hard to be cool, with your leather jacket and half a smirk on your face. Thinking you can get any girl in the room if you say some lame pick-up line you read from Facebook.”

“Wow, that’s exactly who I am. Who do you think _you_ are though, little miss perfect? Probably one of those rich girls that are dying to be rebels but still do everything your daddy tells you. You blame the whole world for shit that happens to you, listens to those mainstream indie bands and hate life locked up in your room.”

Arya glared at him, fuming and biting the inside of her cheek, she was ready to snap at him when Ned’s voice asked her, “Um, so do you want something to drink?”

“Yeah, coke would be great thank you,” Gendry demanded still holding Arya’s glare.

“Arya do you want something?” he insisted.

“Yeah, coke I just fucking told you.” Gendry said looking at Ned.

“I’ll handle it,” she said in Ned’s direction. Arya grabs a glass from a waiter and pours coke into it.

“Has someone ever told you that you look prettier when you aren’t bitching?” 

“Here, try not to spill,” she extended her hand with the glass. He made a move to grab it but she threw the content of it on his face.

“I told you not to spill! You are like a child aren’t you?”

Ned chuckled loudly. Gendry pushed him hard making him bump against the table, making all the drinks tremble. The loud chatter stopped and he could feel the guest’s eyes on him. His hands were curled into fists.  


He then grabbed the border of the tablecloth and pulled hard from it, like a magician. But in this case the trick didn’t work. Dozens of glasses and bottles crashed against the floor and flew all over the place. Gendry dried his face with it.  
Arya looked at him with disgust. 

“You really are a pig.”  


“You are right; I need a shower now I’m all sticky. And because it’s your fault you’re coming with me.”

In a moment Gendry leaned down and grabbing her legs he threw her over his shoulder as if she weights nothing. Arya started screaming furiously. She slammed her small palms against his back, and thrashing her legs around, but he kept his hands tightly wrapped around her thighs.

“Put me down right now! Put me down!”

None of the guests intervened, they all just gaped open-mouthed. Ned just looked, clearly shocked clutching his side that bumped against the table. Theon, Daario and Lommy were laughing and cheering like maniacs. Greyworm was clapping and drinking champagne at the same time. 

He stepped out of the house with Arya still screaming at him. The cold night breeze brushed against his face. He felt her short nails scrape over his t-shirt and she growled like a tiny angry cat. It made him wanna laugh.  


“I told you to put me the fuck down; you are going to pay for this!”

“Oh am I? Who’s gonna make me pay? Your daddy? Your waiter boyfriend back there? You maybe?”

He stood over the large pool and with a grin he said.“Well we are here.”

“Stop being so damn childish, just put me down.”

“Was that an apology? I don’t think so.”

“I’m not apologizing for shit.”

“That wasn’t very convincing.”

“Fuck you.”

“You know you shouldn’t insult people that are bigger than you,” he said and jumped into the pool with Arya on his shoulder. He closed his eyes and heard her little scream as they both fell into the water. The sound of the party was suddenly muffled, as if it had faded away. The water was so cold; he felt the goosebumps on his arms already. He noticed the water slowly soak his clothes, making them flowy and heavy.  
He extended her arms and pushed himself up through the water. She came out a second later, took a deep breath of air and shouted “You’re an asshole!” She splashed water at him with both her hands. He threw his head back and burst out laughing, the taste of chlorine lingered on hi slips.

“Damn all those vile words! Who taught you those?”

“Fuck you.”

“Shit, aren’t you feisty? I mean just look at the bright side; you won’t have to shower anymore today!” 

“Idiot,” she mumbled but he could sense a hint of a smile behind the insult.

Podrick ran toward the side of the pool with heavy and quick steps. “Gendry let’s go man, someone called the police!” He swam in his direction and in one swift motion he pushed himself out of the pool.

“I’m sorry that I have to leave so soon darling, I’ll see you around,” he said loudly towards her.

“I’d rather die first,” she shouted and just splashed water in his direction again. Gendry could feel Podrick’s curious glance at him and then at her, but didn’t mention anything. He was secretly grateful, because he didnt’t know what he would say.

_Who is she?_

_What were you doing with her?_

_Do you like her?_

And he can’t answer them. Any of them. It just hits him again that he doesn’t have to. Because she is so out of his reach.

“Well we didn’t really do anything wrong,” Gendry said shaking the water out of his hair and twisting his shirt to wring out the water as they walked back to the house.  
“Yeah, says the guy who broke like half the glasses in there.”

“That’s why you put plastic cups in a party,” he whispered absentmindedly. 

Podrick stopped abruptly making Gendry stop too. “The thing is that Lommy got into a fight, he is um… injured.” Podrick mumbled putting his hands inside his jean pockets, avoiding his gaze completely.  


“What do you mean injured?”

“He had a fight with this dude. I’m not sure what it was about, a chick I think. Then I don’t know last thing I saw he was on the floor. He was bleeding a lot, was almost unconscious.”  


“Which motherfucker did it?”

“It was - a Frey kid. Olyvar,” Gendry was basically marching towards the house, his eyes set with determination. Podrick ran after him and grabbed his shoulder, making him turn around.

“You know you can’t get into even more shit with the police, we can’t get involved right now. The cops are coming and we have to go, it’s not the right time or place.”

He squeezed his fists tighter together making the muscles in his arms tense. His jaw was set and his eyes seemed darker, “We’ll get him eventually.”

Podrick didn’t doubt it.

*******  
People were starting to gather their things, ready to leave. The music was gone and the loud chatter was replaced by whispers  
.  
Greyworm and Daario were already running towards the door carrying Lommy with them. Each had an arm around Lommy’s torso trying to make him use his legs to walk, even though he still tripped over himself. They threw on the floor the expensive porcelain vases and whatever they could reach with their free hands on the floor.

Anguy followed close behind, doing the same thing, laughing as he went. The sound of metal against metal ringing from his coat pockets. Myrcella was crying in a corner, Robb’s arms encircled her as sobs wrecked her body. His hand caressed her hair, when he saw Theon he gave him a look he had never seen in Robb before. It was betrayal and disbelief and _hatred._ It made Theon want too sob too. He doubted if to go to him but he just ran after his friends.

Podrick and Gendry headed towards the back door, they ran down the metal steps. Their heavy steps resonation through the ladder. The railing rattled as they held on to it in every twist and turn.

They were all waiting for Podrick and Gendry to make a decision on how to take Lommy back home. They all stood around their motorcycles; they could hear the familiar sound of police sirens in the distance.

“Let’s just get a cab.”

“Just try and take him on your motorcycle.”

“Are you stupid? What if he falls off?”

“Then we tie him.”

“What about the lil’ bitch who did this?”

Gendry looked at Lommy lying on the floor leaning against a dirty grey wall. His eye was starting to swell; an ugly blue hue surrounded his eyelid. His lip had been torn open and there were purple stains adorning his cheekbones. A small gash over his eyebrow was dripping blood around his face.

“We’ll get him tonight.”


	5. This Is Who We Are

“I had fun tonight, believe it or not.”

“I don’t think Myrcella would agree with you. They literally destroyed her house!”

“It wasn’t that bad really. She is anyways going to hire somebody to clean up the mess. I mean everyone will remember he party now, isn’t that what she wanted?”

An awkward silence filled the car. Arya looked out of her window; it probably was what she wanted but she wasn’t going to judge someone for wanting to be liked or simply _remembered._ Isn’t that what everyone wants anyway?  


She watched the streetlights fly by in a blur of yellows and the other cars speed next to them. 

“Your brother sure seemed pissed,” Ned asked Arya from the driver’s seat, looking at her through the rearview mirror.

She was opening her mouth to reply when Olyvar just interrupted her. “Of course he was pissed! Theon was his friend man until he got into cocaine and shit. That’s why you should only do weed you know. Look at him he turned into one of those wild homeless people.” 

“You don’t know shit Olyvar,” she grunted glaring at him. She used to know Theon. He was always at family dinners and camping trips. He was Robb’s oldest friend, but she didn’t really know what had happened to him. One day they were going to a house party, laughing and joking around, the next he was gone. She knew it was something much darker than just sniffing cocaine. 

“I know that he is a jobless thug now!”

“Yeah man,” Elmar Frey agreed with his brother because it was the only thing he seemed capable to do.

The Freys annoyed her. There was no other way to put it. Because Ned was friends with them she had to stand a car ride with them. 

“Did you see the people he was with? Like seriously.”

“One of them threw Arya in the pool!”

“It’s really not a big deal.”

“What if you drowned or something?”

“I know how to swim.”

“That’s why I gave one of them a good a good beating. He was looking at my girl and I can’t accept that, that’s what you should have do-”

A loud and deep metal sound interrupted Olyvar’s words. They all became quiet.

“What was that?” Ned looked through the rearview mirror. Speaking of the devil. Theon’s face appeared at the window with a wide smile that would make the Joker proud. Behind him Anguy kicked the car multiple times with his leg while still driving the motorcycle.

“Those thugs again! Speed up Ned! Speed up!” Ned stepped on the gas pedal; Arya looked outside her window and saw _him_ again. His leather jacket was open and he had a helmet with two large horns coming out of it making him look like a demon. _At least he wears a helmet._ He had a bat in one hand. He swung it with all his force and smashed it against the side of the car causing it to dent completely. The sound made Elmar squirm beside her.

She stared at him with disbelief. He looked at her and smiled, it was more a smirk. That side smirk she was really starting to hate. Because she didn’t know if she wanted to slap or kiss the damn smirk off his face.

She rolled down the window with determination. “What the fuck do you think you’re doing?”

“I guess we’re used to having this sort of conversations with me chasing you in a car huh?”

The car sped up again, leaving him behind. “Don’t talk to them Arya,” Ned snapped at her, his eyes on the road.

“Don’t tell me what to do,” she hissed angrily. He didn’t reply as if she had said nothing at all. She glared at him from the backseat and hoped he could feel the burn of her eyes on his neck. Everything was quiet; the only sound was the dull roaring car’s motor.

“I think they’re gone,” Olyvar said with an air of triumph.

But then the sound of glass being slammed filled the air. Elmar screamed and Arya gasped turning around she saw the back window being slammed multiple times. The glass had started to crack, it looked like many spider webs decorating the window. The motorcycles came up at both sides of the car. The air from the open window was whipping her hair against her face, her still wet clothes causing goosebumps to run up and down her arms. 

“What the actual fuck is happening! Ohmygodohmygod!” He kept on swearing under his breath and trying to swerve out of the way.

The motorcycles leaned against the car, full speed, moving away and then coming back slamming against the sides of the vehicle making it reel. Loud and ruthless thuds resonated in the car.

“Stop! What are you doing? We’re gonna call the police!” was Olyvar’s great answer.  
She felt the car lurch to the side just in time to be hit again from a different position. Her heart was beating hard in her chest; she could hear it in her ears. She held on the front seat and stared at them laughing as they drove by, if they continued this way they would have an accident.

“Ned you need to stop the car,” she said trying to sound as calm as possible.

“They’re destroying my car!” Ned looked exasperated; he kept on driving with fast and shallow breaths. “It’s a fucking Mercedes Daimler, for God’s sake!”

“Don’t even think about stopping Ned, they’ll destroy you too!”

“Hey! What the fuck do you want?” Arya screamed out of the window. Greyworm tilted his head and looked inside the car.

“Olyvar.” 

Everyone in the car stared at him, his was mouth wide open his eyes almost out of their sockets.

“Olyvar get out.”

“No Ned please don’t do it, they’re gonna kill me.”

Ned looked desperate; he swiped the sweat from his forehead with his hand. “This is my dad’s car dude. And not just any car, it’s a Mercedes.”

“Try and go to the city center, there are police officers there,” Olyvar insisted, his voice quavering.

The sound of glass breaking made all of them jump. It was a back headlight. Cackling laughter and wolf howls rang in the air.

“Damn I can’t let this happen! What do these vandals actually want, war? Because I’ll give them fucking war.” Ned gripped the steering wheel so hard his knuckles turned white.

“Calm the fuck down Ned,” Arya snapped at him.

“I’ll finish them,” he swerved to the right making the motorcycles in that side all wobble. Daario who was just in the middle, tried to hit the brakes but his Vespone with smooth wheels skidded with a loud sound and ended up colliding against the bumper of the car. His motorcycle fell to one side, causing Daarios’s leg to be caught in between.

“Ned stop!” 

“You just committed a felony!”

“It’s not a felony, just a misdemeanor. My dad’s a lawyer I can get out of this,” Arya looked at him through the rearview mirror. His eyes looked black and his skin had a pale hue, drops of sweat running down his temples. He was willing to risk someone’s life because of his car? She knew Ned wasn’t like that. He was one of the only good people she knew, but in that moment she didn’t recognize him. His fear was palpable in his face. 

“What are we supposed to do now?” Elmar quaked almost crying.

Ned stopped at the traffic light and peeped back. His eyes studied her intensely, she didn’t know what to make out of it. His gaze roaming down her body. The damp hair that fell above her shoulders and those haunting metal eyes that looked stern and dark.

The light grey shirt that now stuck to her body revealing the outline of her black bra and pasting to her skin. His face became flushed when he met her eyes and he drifted his gaze towards Elmar, who seemed like he had seen a ghost. He stared at his back window, shattered in small pieces.

“I need to see what they did to the car. My dad is going to kill me,” he reversed and pulled up by an empty spot. She realized then, that his fear was _failure. _Or maybe disappointment. Because of his _parents._ She knew them well; his dad could bite your head off with one stare and his mom could scratch your eyes out with her red manicured nails. But he still didn’t want to disappoint them, and having your expensive car destroyed is pretty much disappointment. __

He stopped the car and took a deep breath; he opened the door very carefully and stepped out of the car. “Shit.” 

He walked around the car, caressing it with scrupulous hands. There was a side mirror hanging by the cables, completely broken. Shattered headlights, door filled with dents, the sides scratched and a broken window.  
“This is your fault,” he said pointing a finger at Olyvar as he stepped out of the car.

“How is it my fault? You have to sue _them_ not me! You just said your dad is a lawyer he can fix this!” 

“No, I said he can get me out of jail or community service, he can’t just magically fix the car. Do you know how much money this will cost?”

___Arya and Elmar came out of the car too. They all contemplated the half broken Mercedes._ _ _

___“Still nothing you _can’t_ fix,” Elmar offered with a smile, even though the car really looked like shit._ _ _

___“Are we not going to talk about the fact that you basically _ran over a guy_?” Arya questioned, watching Ned’s expression change into a grimace._ _ _

___He had no time to answer the question. Two motorcycles showed up from the dark, they had followed them with the headlights off. They both stopped in front of them._ _ _

___It has _him, of course_ it was him. And another equally as scary guy with completely tattooed caramel arms and dark eyes, he was holding the bat and he swung it from side to side. He walked towards Ned and pushed him against the capo of the car, denting it even more. Talk about insurance. _ _ _

___“Hello Olyvar,” _he_ said almost sensually. He pounced at him with all his weight; he punched him in the face, he staggered backwards grabbing his face with his hands, his lip was split open. _ _ _

___He grabbed Olyvar’s collar and pulled him up towards his face, his head lolling to the side. “Did. You. Think. You. Were. Gonna .Get. Away. With. It?” He punched him every time he said a word._ _ _

___He spit in his face and just dropped him hard on the floor. Olyvar made an agonizing sound in the back of his throat. “All you rich brats are the same little shits,” he kicked his side making him clutch his stomach and roll over in pain.  
Arya ran towards him, she grabbed his arm and pushed him back. She slapped him hard and then punched him on his chest. “Stop!”_ _ _

___“You shouldn’t get involved honey.”_ _ _

___Before he could turn around she slammed the side of her palm against his throat making him stagger back and start coughing; he knelt on the ground, his hands clutching his neck, it sounded like he was seriously asphyxiating. The other boy came running when he saw him on the floor. He pushed her violently and she tumbled and fell on the floor. Her open hands stopped the fall but her ass scratched the floor with full force._ _ _

___Then she heard the car engine rumble with life. She stood up just in time to see the back of the half broken Mercedes leaving. She stood there looking at the car driving away with one headlight on and the rearview mirror swinging against the door. She stared ahead of her, hoping that they would turn around to come get her. And then hoping Karma got them back because it was clear they weren’t gonna return._ _ _

___She sat on the sidewalk. She could feel the cold gravel through her pants and under her palms. Her slightly humid clothes making her shiver. Her ass was still sore from the fall. She observed the lights of the cars that came and went. How did she get herself in this situation?_ _ _

___He wasn’t coughing anymore, she looked back at him._ _ _

___“Are you okay back there?” He just gaped at her. The other boy too, gripping the bat hard with both hands. She felt their eyes judging her, searching for something. She was small and rather on the skinny side, you wouldn’t think she could fight at all._ _ _

___“Don’t look at me with that stupid face; haven’t you ever seen a girl who can punch?”_ _ _

___She wasn’t sure if he was chuckling or coughing but he still gripped his throat with his hands, his head bent down. “You’re a piece of work ain’t you?” His voice came out hoarse and raspy; she felt the smile in his tone._ _ _

___“That punch if performed right, can kill you. So maybe you should be thankful I decided not to murder you.”_ _ _

___“Oh! So you throw coke in my face, punch me in the throat and I’m supposed to thank you?” he lifted his head, his gaze meeting hers. He had that stupid smirk of his again. She was silent for a second just studying his face, the dull street light making his strong jaw prominent and his eyes darker._ _ _

___“Exactly,” she replied squaring her shoulders. Not willing to get distracted by his attractiveness._ _ _

___“Of course. Your wish is my command milady,” he mocked her with an over-exaggerated floury as he stood up._ _ _

___“I’m not a lady,” she fumed crossing her arms._ _ _

___“No? Well you sound awful a lot like one.”_ _ _

___The other boy gripped his arm and gestured to the motorcycles. “Let’s go,” his voice was deep and had a very strong accent. He nodded._ _ _

___“Well, we’re leaving.”_ _ _

___“What do you mean _leaving_?”_ _ _

___“Do you not know what leaving means or would you rather have me stay?”_ _ _

___“How am I supposed to go back home?” she exclaimed standing up abruptly and following him._ _ _

___“How would I know? Your friend could have driven you,” he questioned lifting an eyebrow._ _ _

___“You beat them up and then scared them away!”_ _ _

___“So now it’s my fault.”_ _ _

___“Yes! So you either take me home or find me a way to get there.”_ _ _

___“That’s not my problem,” he turned around and walked away towards his bike where his friend was waiting already._ _ _

___“Hey! You can’t leave me here!” She exclaimed from the same spot gawking in disbelief. _I can’t believe this is fucking happening to me right now.__ _ _

___“I think I can,” he yelled back at her as he turned on the motorcycle. She walked in his direction with her fists closed and her eyes set. She stood in front of him. “Would you really be such an asshole?”_ _ _

___“So I’m a pig, an asshole, an idiot and you want me to take you home? I don’t understand how this tactic works,” she rolled her eyes at him and bit her lower lip in frustration. If only she wouldn’t have left her phone in the fucking car.  
“How would you let such a person drive you home milady?”_ _ _

___She ignored him and started walking angrily down the road. “I guess it’s your opinion after all right? I’m a pig so you walk home.”_ _ _

___She kept on walking her gaze straight ahead not paying attention to him at all. “You are so stupid.”_ _ _

___“I guess you like walking home alone at night huh? How is insulting the only way you have to go home going to work in your favour? I don’t know.”_ _ _

___“Get out of my face,” she grabbed a plastic bottle sticking out of the nearest trash can and threw it at him. He ducked and gaped at her, with eyes she now could classify as blue._ _ _

___“Oh I get it now; you re the dominatrix type aren’t you. I had a feeling you like to be on top.” She was starting to think he was handsome and then bullshit like that had to come out of his mouth. _Why are guys so fucking stupid?__ _ _

___“You. Are. So. Annoying.”_ _ _

___“It’s my second name.”_ _ _

___“Dude, are you fucking done with your flirting?” his friend came from behind on his large Cruiser. He pointed a thumb towards the back; he turned around towards him and then followed his gaze up the road. You could hear them, before you could see them. Loud heavy metal music and the uproar of multiple vehicles. They were a large group, motorcycles and hydraulic cars of every type, with large skulls stuck to the front of them._ _ _

___“Get on,” he said it very seriously now, the mocking and playful attitude gone. His eyes always staring at the group getting closer._ _ _

___“Oh so now you command me?”_ _ _

___“I’m serious get on now,” he sounded panicked now and as she stared at the group coming towards them she had already made her decision._ _ _

___She lifted her leg slowly and climbed hesitantly on the motorcycle, before she could even settle herself properly they sped up and her hands went directly around his waist, holding on tightly._ _ _

___She felt hard and defined muscles under her fingertips. His body was warm compared to the cold night; she scooted closer to him absentmindedly, her whole body touching his. The wind caressed her cheeks, her damp hair undulating in the wind._ _ _

___She placed her cheek against his leathered back, staring at all the different people she saw moving in front of her eyes._ _ _

___“So where am I taking you?_ _ _

___“Winterfell Avenue, by the Station Road,” she felt him nodding. She just closed her eyes and let the wind brush her hair._ _ _

___*******_ _ _

___“It’s here,” she said pointing at a large Victorian house, with three floors and a very wide garden. He pulled up and at the front door and shut down the motor._ _ _

___“So this is milady’s castle huh?”_ _ _

___“Shut up,” she said as she swung her leg and stepped down of the motorcycle flattening her now dry hair. She stood in front of him not saying anything._ _ _

___“Who were those guys with the skulls?”_ _ _

___“Um, just uh…. They were Ramsay’s people. He is not someone you wanna meet.”_ _ _

___She nodded slowly; the silence stretched between them. “Um, well thank you even though you are kind of an asshole.”_ _ _

___He chuckled, his shoulders shaking slightly. “Well it’s an improvement now I’m kind of an asshole instead of a complete asshole.”_ _ _

___She couldn’t help the smile that crept up her face. “Have a good night.”_ _ _

___He just nodded and stayed there. She realized he was waiting for her to go in. She swallowed hard and jumped a little on her toes, he hands fidgeting nervously. He stared at her patiently and she felt hesitant. She could see her mansion four houses down on the other side of the road; the light of her little brother’s room was on._ _ _

___“Don’t have any keys!” she said with a nervous giggle, patting her pockets._ _ _

___“Then knock?”_ _ _

___“I don’t wanna wake my parents up,” he lifted his eyebrows in response and still stayed there parked in front of the house. She just hoped her mom didn’t decide to look out of the window._ _ _

___She knew the Cassels had a burglar alarm but it didn’t have surveillance cameras included even though the neighbouring cameras would see her if she were to jump the fence. Which was heavily decorated with barbed wire. She was in shit.  
She couldn’t show him where she lived. He was a random stranger that knew more about her than she would like to already. Imagine he was a psychopath or a serial killer or something, that he was hot face didn’t make him trustworthy or anything._ _ _

___She scanned her options and opted for the house next to the Cassel’s. The cement wall has really high but it had multiple rocks incrusted in it, which she could use to lift herself up._ _ _

___She put the tip of her sneaker on the lowest stone and her hands on two other rocks and pulled herself up, her other foot trying to finding the next protruding rock which was further away than planned. She was spread like a sea star and she felt fucking ridiculous. She felt his eyes on her and the mocking smile he probably had on his face. She tried to seize the next rock but her left foot slipped and she felt herself sliding to the ground scraping her arms at the same time. She felt even more ridiculous._ _ _

___He cleared his throat. “Do you need help?” he called out the joke clear in his voice._ _ _

___“No I’m perfectly fine!” She replied checking her burning arms for scratches._ _ _

___She tied up her hair and with an air of determination and grabbed a different rock this time, her fingers spread apart trying to hold on tighter. She pushed herself up with her foot; as soon as she tried to grab the next rock she felt her fingertips slowly slip and she stepped down before she fell on her ass._ _ _

___She heard his chuckles from behind her, which just made her set her shoulders, lift her chin high and pull her pony tail tighter. She went for it again, she grasped the same rock and as she was going to pull herself up she felt her body being lifted up with ease._ _ _

___She let out a little yelp and just held on the top of the wall. “I didn’t need you help!”_ _ _

___“I know that you believe yourself to be independent and strong and that you don’t need nobody but all of us need help sometimes.”_ _ _

___She frowned at his words. “You don’t know me.”_ _ _

___“No, but you’re not that hard to read.”_ _ _

___She placed her arms on top of the wall, he pushed her foot up and she slung her leg over the top of the wall and sat on top with one swift movement. “I could have done it alone,” she mumbled crossing her arms._ _ _

___“Sure honey. You should go home before your parents file a missing person report,” he looked at her up there and with a grin he added. “Try not to fall.”_ _ _

___She stuck out her tongue and then stared at him until his bike was just a dot in the distance. Now she had to find a way to get down and walk home. As soon as she moved her leg again the loud sound of an alarm filled her ears and she knew she was in shit._ _ _


	6. When Someone Leaves

“I don’t understand why it’s such a big deal, it’s not like you were doing something bad.”

“She was jumping over the fence to her neighbour’s house, apart from trespassing private property you could say she was trying to steal. Of course there’s nothing wrong with that.”

“I wasn’t trying to steal,” Arya groaned as she flopped down on the grass.

“Tell your parents that,” Hot Pie answered sipping from his drink.

“I did,” she retorted.

“They don’t believe you?”

“Of course not! You know I had this crazy stage where I jumped over walls and binge drank-”

“I would say you’re still on that stage,” Hot Pie interrupted her quietly.

“- I was a rebel because it was the only way to get attention. But I’m not 14 years old anymore yet my parents still treat me like a damn child,” she continued.

“Why don’t you just explain to your parents what happened?”

“Oh yes! what a great idea. Look mom and dad the thing is a random stranger took me home in a motorcycle because Ned left me stranded on the fucking side of the road after almost being beat up to death and- ”

“How is he though?” Mycaela interrupted her.

“I don’t care how he is; did you not hear me I could have been dead on the side of the road!” she snapped.

“Oh c’mon Arya, be serious,” Mycaela said rolling her eyes and tapping her phone with her thumbs.

“This is me being serious,” she said trying to give her a serious face but not succeeding as they all ended up chuckling at Arya’s attempt of seriousness. 

“Bueno, did he try to call you at least?” Hot Pie asked while putting a bright orange cheeto into his mouth

“He did but I just didn’t want to answer the phone. He called me twenty times and sent me tons of messages on every social media he could come up with.”

“That’s kind of sweet though,” Mycaela basically sang out. “Or psycho,” Hot Pie added.

“That’s not psycho Hot Pie, jeez that shows he cares.”

“Did you not hear what I said; he left me stranded in the middle of the night with a random stranger! That doesn’t show he cares.”

“But he’s trying to apologize.”

“Maybe in a parallel universe he would have had to apologize to my parents at my funeral and not to me through WhatsApp. Think about that,” Arya insisted pointing her finger to her forehead.

“Deep,” Hot Pie hooted in a deep voice.

“Damn it Arya, then don’t sell him dreams.” 

“I’m not selling him anything.”

“Yes you are. He has hope that you like him. Why would you agree to go to the party with him? Why would you hang out after school? He clearly thinks you like him; you are giving him all the signs! But if you don’t like him and you’re just chilling with him out of pity or because you’re bored- ”

“Hold on - I chill with him because we’re friends. Because I like him as a friend. If a girl treats a boy nicely they already think you’re flirting. I’m trying to be nice like a decent human being; it doesn’t mean I want to get in his pants. Guys need to chill the fuck out.”

“That’s the problem. You need to treat them badly that’s what they want.”

“He is my friend though!” she remembers that night at his house when he kissed her on the garden, and she kissed him back. Stupid.Stupid.Stupid. Of course he thinks I like him. 

“I think you guys need to talk about it,” Mycaela sympathized.

“There’s nothing to fucking talk about. If he wanted something from me he wouldn’t have just left without me.”

“Actually, Arya is right.”

“Hot Pie stop trying to keep Arya a single pringle all her life. All I’m saying Arya is that he is cute and he clearly likes you and he is nice, so consider it.”

“Don’t consider it he has a stick up his ass,” he whispered in Arya’s direction.

“Hot Pie can you fucking stop,” Mycaela groaned giving him a glare.

“Arya don’t listen to her just follow your heart,” he said placing his hands over his heart.

“That’s the gayest thing I’ve ever heard.”

“Pues si but like your heart goes the opposite direction from Edric Dayne baby girl and you know it.”

******

He opened the door to Theon sleeping on the couch and Podrick on the floor. Losers. He walked into the mess of a room they call kitchen to look for some cereal just to find an empty box and no milk. Assholes.

“What the fuck are you doing?”

“Looking for something to eat in this shithole.”

“There’s pizza in the fridge,” Podrick said with a yawn.

“From like three days ago,” he turned to look at him. “What are you still doing here? Your mom is probably worried about you.”

“I told her I was sleeping over at a friend’s house,” he replied simply with a shrug of his shoulders.

“And she believed that?”

“That is what I’m doing though,” he frowned. “So did you go to Jeyne’s?”

“No, why would you think that?”

“Just asking?”

Gendry stopped his search and glanced back at him again, “If you want to fuck her you can.”

“I don’t want to fuck her,” he replied sternly.

“Cool then,” Gendry said sounding angrier than he intended.

“Cool,” he answered feeling tension in the air. “Where were you then?”

“Are you my mom?”

“We were worried Ramsey got you or something. Greyworm told us they were around. We though the whole Griff- Ramsey fight would chill out but they’re still trying to get him. So excuse me if I care about you.”

“I was just dropping a girl home,” he said opening an old box of cookies, which was surprisingly also empty.

“What?”

“Yeah the small angry girl inside the Frey’s car. They left her behind so I took her home.”

“Why?”

“I’m not always an asshole.” 

“I meant ‘why did they leave her behind’ but okay, that’s also good to know.”

Gendry chuckled softly and Podrick smiled.

“Is there really nothing to eat in here?”

“Lommy was going out to lunch with Wylla, we could just tag along.”

“Talk about four wheeling.”

************

Robb was going back to college that day, the whole family went to say goodbye at the airport as if he was going to Congo and would never come back and not back home to Winterfell. Myrcella was there and some of his friends, it all must have looked very dramatic.

“Take care Robb, remember we love you so much if anything happens give us a call and don’t forget to FaceTime us on Monday. Say hello to the Karstarks for us and also the Mormonts. Make sure you have your boarding pass and everything,” her mother said while straightening his shirt and affectionately grabbing his face. 

“He’s not a child anymore Cat,” her father said from behind them, putting his hand on her shoulder.

“Oh I know Ned but if I don’t tell him he’ll forget,” she said with her hands on his cheeks.

“Don’t worry mom, I’ve got everything.”

“I’m so proud of you,” Catelyn said softly causing that her voice sounded thick as if she wanted to cry.

Arya couldn’t help but roll her eyes. Yes, yes beautiful perfect Robb. The perfect child. She loved Robb too but her parents just took it to a whole new level, seemed like the level of affection for a child shrank depending on the age. Robb being the most loved and Arya and Rickon the least.I mean they almost threw a fucking party in the airport for Robb even though he comes home all the time. They liked being extra.

She understood why though. She knew she wasn’t the perfect daughter or the perfect anything. She used to be a rebellious little bitch but now she was trying, genuinely trying to not disappoint them but it seemed like they didn’t even notice.  
And now all because of that stupid bull they think she is back on that path, if only they knew she was only trying not to show a random stranger where they lived. It was the smart thing to do but it ended up being stupid. Like him.

“Arya aren’t you going to say bye to your brother?” her mother said sternly. She stood up from her metal chair with a frown, took off her headphones and walked towards him. She threw her arms around her brother and he lifted her up easily from the ground. 

“Take care little sister. Don’t get into so much trouble and if you are going to get in trouble don’t let them know,” he whispered in her ear.

“You too Robb,” she replied with a smile while he just winked.

She stared as he embraced Myrcella next, he buried his face in her golden curls and they held on tight to each other. She missed it sometimes, kissing someone, having someone there for you, having someone that makes you feel better. But then she remembered how dumb every boy is and the bunch of assholes who pretend to love you but they don’t and she doesn’t miss it anymore.

He kissed her deeply, way too deep to be in front of your whole family but Robb didn’t care. He never did. At first everyone told him she was too young, that he should get someone his age. They started dating when she had just turned fifteen and he was nineteen. It was kind of awkward, especially because their families were so close but they kept on dating not caring about what anyone said and now there they were.

She dried her cheeks with her sleeves, while he kissed her forehead and whispered something in her ear that made her smile. Arya knew that her mother still wasn’t convinced about the whole thing but when did parents ever like their children’s significant others?

Her mom actually wanted Robb to date a Frey girl (that no one remembers her name) it was another case. She always wanted to hook up her children with someone of her choice and it never worked.

They all waved at Robb as he went down the line for the metal detectors, getting lost in the sea of people. Sansa was hugging Myrcella as they walked back to the car, Rickon wasn’t jumping anymore, Bran had nothing to say. Everyone was quiet on the way home, because when someone leaves it always hurts even if you know they’re coming back.

*********

They sat at their usual table at The Peach, beers in their hands and grins on their faces. The place was small and vintage, with multiple decorations adorning the place that were strange and didn’t match. It looked like a gallery full of things people didn’t use anymore. But they loved it; it was part of the tradition. The kind of restaurant you go so often you can ask for the usual and they know what you want and you even know all the waiters and always ask how they’re doing. It was that kind of place.

“Are we going to my sister’s tomorrow?” Lommy’s girlfriend asked expectantly with a hand around his arm.

“Sure babe,” he said but didn’t sound entirely convinced.

“You’re so whipped,” Greyworm laughed seeing Lommy’s face.

“At least he gets some, unlike you,” Podrick mocked while sipping from his drink.

“I can get any chick any day,” Greyworm replied with a smirk.

“It doesn’t count if you pay Greyworm,” Gendry said with a hand over his mouth as if he were whispering.

They all laughed and Greyworm just said _Fuck you_ trying to keep the small grin on his face from showing.

“Man I love her so much,” Lommy said more to himself than anything else, as he saw her walk towards the waiter.

“You love her so hard you forgot to hate yourself,” Podrick told him and the smile he gave him was so bright and satisfied it made Gendry smile too. They had been together since high school and it was a surprise to everyone they were still together. They fought and made up all the time. But it was kind of the beauty of it.

He thought of his past lovers and found nothing but regret and pain. That’s it. Maybe he had been too young and he didn’t know.

He didn’t want the kind of love you can ignore. The kind of love that disappears the moment another person walks in. The kind of love you can brush under the carpet when you need to. The kind of love that’s selfish and one sided. He’s had enough of those.

He wanted the kind of love you can see in someone’s eyes. The undeniable kind of love that when someone talks about it your cheeks turn pink and you have to keep your lips pressed together because if you open your mouth you won’t be able to keep from telling people how in love you are. The kind of love you wear on your skin and hear in your voice.

He thought he had something good with Jeyne but that wasn’t the case. Maybe he didn’t treat her right, maybe she didn’t care enough. And thinking about the maybe’s and what if’s is what truly broke his heart. She just left one day and when someone leaves like that it always hurts because you know they’re still going to be there, just not for you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Chapter 6! The other didn't fully convince me and I think now I know where the story is going. I'm sorry I know this is a filler chapter but next chapter will be longer and Gendry and Arya will meet again, which is where their relationship really starts.  
> (P.S Yes, Hot Pie is latino)


	7. We Like Precarious Kinds of Fun

“Arya, we need to talk,” she stopped her spoon full of milk soaked cereals midway and looked at her father standing in the doorway.

 _What have I done now?_ She thought to herself internally rolling her eyes.

“Mr. Dayne came to see me today.” 

As she heard those words she felt her heart stop. How didn’t she think about this before? They probably told them everything. Sansa came from the kitchen carrying a tray of fruit salad.

“Why did he go see you? And what does Arya have to do with it?”

“I don’t know, tell us Arya. What do you have to do with it?”

“I have nothing to do with it!” she said with a mouthful of cereal. An awkward silence filled the room; her father was expecting something else, “I swear.”

“You may have had nothing to do with it but you were involved! And you didn’t tell us anything! How did you think I felt while talking with Mr. Dayne?” her father exclaimed she hadn’t seen him this mad in a while.

“I didn’t think it was that important,” she muttered.

“Not important? Ned was in the hospital; his nasal septum fractured and Olyvar Frey’s skull was dented and has several broken bones. Did you think that wasn’t important?”

“Dad I-”

“And the car was destroyed! I’ve never seen anything like it, broken mirrors and windows dents on the doors.”

“Wait, what did Arya do?” Sansa asked confused.

“She was there.”

“What?”

“I didn’t destroy the car or something Sansa, don’t look at me like that.”

“I just don’t understand what’s happening.”

“Can you please explain what happened Arya.”

“Look it Myrcella’s birthday was a hectic nigh; there was a fight between boys and some people…. I don’t even know them. They were trying to get back at Olyvar for beating up their friend. They started chasing Ned with their motorbikes and hitting the car and it was all so fast. They got out of the car to like see the damage and when they came back and then Ned just left me there dad.” She turned to look at her dad in the face. “He left me stranded on the side of the road. Did Mr.Dayne tell you that? Ned basically ran over one of them, he could be in the hospital too right now or dead I don’t know. Did Mr. Dayne tell you that?”

Her dad was quiet. He ran a hand though his greying hair, looking everywhere but at her. He looked so old then, so preoccupied, so _disappointed._

“They want to file a report and make a trial. You are a witness so they want you to testify.”

“No.”

“Ned is your friend and their family-”

“But they want me to lie right? They want to make Ned and the Freys as angels.”

“They are delinquents Arya. Ned and Olyvar are good guys, you know that. These other people are hooligans from the street that don’t know anything else but violence.”

“Theon was there did you know that? Do you even remember who Theon was?” she asked, her dad didn’t say anything but she could see how his eyes widened and then his mouth formed a hard thin line. Sansa turned to look at her, her blue eyes full of worry.

“Look Arya you are a witness and you have a right to testify.”She noticed how he just ignored the name Theon all together. “Just…. think about it.”

She remembered the way they chased them in the car, how the sound of their bat hitting the windshield felt, how they punched Olyvar’s face into a pulp. She remembered Ned bumping into one of the bikes, just leaving him there.

“I won’t.”

“Think about it.” He turned around but stopped suddenly at the kitchen door. “Why did you keep this to yourself Arya? We want to know what happens to you. This was important; I don’t understand why you’re so distant. We love you; we want you to trust us.”

She didn’t say anything because she not truly convinced.

*******  
She woke up to the sound of the phone buzzing on her nightstand. She groaned loudly and decided to ignore it but it kept on buzzing on and on. She rolled on her bed and looked at the time. It was two in the morning. She saw the caller ID: Sansa. She sat up on the bed and with a frown on her face answered the phone.

“Sansa? what’s wrong?”

“I need you to come pick me up,” her voice sounded thick and constricted. She knew she had been crying.

“Are you okay?”

“I just need you to come,” she muttered quietly. Arya heard her sniff and she could imagine the way her face flushed when she cried and the tip of her nose reddened because she rubbed her sleeve against it.

“How do you want me to go get you? I don’t have a car or anything,” Arya said almost desperately. 

“Please; I need you this one time.” That made her stop for a second, she swallowed hard. _This one time._ She should help her sister more often; they should have been there for each other in so many occasions.

“Fine tell me where you are.”

*****  
She walked along the dark streets following the directions her sister had given her. It was a warm night in the middle of May, the moon was shining bright almost not allowing the starts to shine with her.

She heard the distant sound of music and engines, wondering if it was the right place. It was at the outskirts from town and way too far from home. She turned into a wide avenue to find both sides of the road full of people. Fancy car doors open blasting loud music. Girls with dyed blonde hair and branded caps. Guys with leather jackets and beers in their hands. 

She wondered why her sister would be here out of all places. She took out her phone for the fifth time to call her, to also not seem like a lost and lame person that didn’t have friends. She called multiple times but she didn’t pick up. _If this is a prank I will murder her._

She looked around trying to look for that familiar red hair sticking out from the crowd but she didn’t see any tall and red headed girl, you’d think she would be easy to find.

“Hey babe are you lost?” a tall man who looked like he could be her father asked her reaching for her arm.

“Fuck off,” she said giving him the most disgusted stare she could manage. He backed off putting his hands up in surrender.

“Is it possible that you like someone in this planet?” she heard a familiar voice behind her and she already knew who it was before having to look, which annoyed her even more.

“Not you again,” she mumbled between her teeth. How was this possible? That she met him one day and then suddenly kept on seeing him? The world had a strange way of working.

“Are you always this hostile?” he said with a sigh. She scanned his face, the way his thick dark hair fell in front of his face, the way his lips stretched into a grin. Wait, why was she looking at his lips?

“What are you even doing here?” she demanded crossing her arms in front of her, she didn’t believe in coincidences. There was no way they both happened to be there at the same time, the same day. This shit doesn’t happen in real life.

“I could ask you the same thing.”

“Well I’m looking for someone.”

“Well I’m here; so you don’t have to look anymore,” he simpered putting his large hands in his jean pockets . It annoyed her how handsome he actually was. In a very rough and messy kind of way. It annoyed her that he was flirting with her all the time. It annoyed her that she felt like it was a joke because she knew that she wasn’t that pretty. So to her defense she did what she did best: be sarcastic.

“Oh please don’t flatter yourself. I didn’t even know you were here, if I did I wouldn’t have come.”

“You don’t have to lie, just admit you came because of me.” It also annoyed her that he knew that he was handsome, otherwise he wouldn’t say shit like that.

“You are so narcissistic.”

“Just accept it.”

“Accept what? That you are an idiot, yes.” 

“No, that you like me.” 

“Oh I don’t like you at _all._ You almost killed my friend!”

“You mean the one that left you behind and ran over Daario? He must be great.”

“Arya!” When she heard her name, she turned around rather alarmed. It didn’t sound like Sansa at all. It was Theon running towards her quite comically while holding two bottles of beer in one hand and a cigarette in the other.

“Hey Theon, it’s been a while.” He hugged her really tight for longer than normal, almost making it awkward. He smelled like cigarettes and weed.

“It’s so good to see you,” he said holding her at arm’s length like an aunt who hasn’t seen their niece in years and then he frowned. “Wait what are you doing here?”

“I’m looking for Sansa; she called me saying she needed me to come get her.”

“Ohhh Sansa,” he said as if the name wasn’t familiar at all.

“Have you seen her?”

There’s a loud and long whistle, everyone turned around. There was a short guy standing with a little gun and then a bunch of motorcycles start to flutter around him. 

“Do you wanna come behind with me?” the stupid boy asked Arya with a jerk of his head pointing to his jet black Harley Davidson.

“What?”

“Yeah for the race.”

“In your dreams,” she said with disdain crossing her arms in front of herself, she wasn’t just going to fall for his pretty smile and azure eyes. He simply smiled as if challenged by her words, “Oh are you scared?” he mocked her, pouting his lips.

“No.”

“Prove it.”

“I have nothing to prove to you.”

“Hey Gendry can you take me?” a feminine but sultry voice said loudly from behind him. He took a long stare at Arya. “Sure thing,” he said casually while still holding her gaze. So that’s his name.

She was cute and curvy, with long black hair past her breasts. She made Arya rethink her confidence at this point. _She is everything I am not._ She watched her climb on the back of his motorcycle. _But I am everything she is not_

She was wearing tight black jeans, ripped at the knees and those superstar Adidas shoes. _Mainstream much._ He could go with his pretty little Instagram girl, she didn’t care. He rode away with her on his back; she tried to show that it didn’t bother her. Maybe it did. A little.

“I’m also competing Arya, I’ll see you when the race is over,” Theon said with a wave as he walked away almost avoiding her.

“Wait Theon!” she screamed after him but he was already gone. Fuck. She searched the crowd again, letting her eye linger on everything that was slightly orange looking. Her sister wasn’t hard to find, she was tall and pale and red headed. She was about to take her phone out again when a guy with a hulking yellow Yamaha stopped in front of her. “Are you coming or what?”

She looked around her, she was pretty much alone. “Me?”

“Yeahh aren’t you a Pillion?” he said sarcasm dripping from his words.

“Uh… yeah I am.”

“We’re starting soon,” he motioned for her to get on, so she did. She put her hands on his shoulders; his back was wide and muscular. Not like Gendry’s though.

She observed the people around them, agitated, ready to see a race. _What the fuck am I even doing?_ She had been in a race before, but inside the relative safety of a car, not behind a motorbike. On top of that she didn’t know anyone, except her brother’s ex best friend and a guy she had met twice before. She was just supposed to look for Sansa but somehow she ended up behind a random guy’s bike. 

She is the best into getting herself in shit.

He stopped the yellow Yamaha next to a couple of other bikes in a long line along the street. She found him- _Gendry_ two spots away; he winked at her with that stupid smirk again on his face. The girl behind him waved and then put her cheek against his back all with a sweet smile in her lips.

“Get ready!” she heard a loud voice say.

Wait what? No one had helmets or any sort of protection? She noticed how all the girls climbed down form the motorcycle; she did the same not really knowing what was happening. The guy in front of her took off his belt and handed it to her. She stared at it confused and then back at him. “Hurry,” he told her forgetting to tell her what to do with the belt.

Then she realized what the rest were doing, _hell no._

_Hell no._

She knew she has no other option except run. _Are you scared?_ She took a deep breath and climbed on the bike again, this time her back against his back. She wrapped the belt around both of them and tied it as strong as she could without crushing her ribs. She breathed in deeply, she felt uncomfortable and like she was about to die.

“It’s okay baby,” he whispered quite sexually trying to turning his head. Those words were supposed to be comforting but it just made her feel even worse and made her want to punch him in the face. Don’t worry baby, really? 

The sound of the gun going off woke her up from her thoughts. The crowd roared loudly and suddenly all the bikes jumped forward in a blur.

She grabbed the seat with her hands as he accelerated; having that strange feeling in her stomach of moving backwards.

Two motorcycles appeared next to theirs. One was Gendry and the other was a scrawny guy with really blonde- almost white hair. They were all going faster and faster fighting to be the first, the sound of the engines roaring was loud in her ears.

All of a sudden she felt the front of the motorcycle being lifted off the ground. Her whole body felt like it was sliding off, she saw the ground moving fast under her. It felt like she almost touched the floor. She couldn’t help the scream that came out of her mouth. The motorcycle jerked back in place and he let out a loud and carefree laugh. She didn’t find it funny at all.

The belt was too tight against her stomach and she felt like puking. The wind whipped her hair against her face not letting her see much in front of her. She could hear her heart beating in her ears, she wondered if it wasn’t going to come out of her mouth.

All the bikes started zig-zagging across the street, it felt too wobbly and unstable. She tried closing her eyes. It was even worse. She didn’t know if she wanted to cry or laugh. 

Gendry was right behind them, it was like his eyes glinted in the dark. She swore she could see his annoying smirk from where she was, or maybe she imagined it, maybe she was going crazy.

She heard a noise to her right. A huge indigo Yamaha seemed to be too high up, it. The trick went wrong. It seemed like it was going to tilt backwards. A dry blow to the brake. The front wheel dropped too fast. The bike bounced hard against the ground, the guy tried to hold the handlebar, it slipped from his hands. Then the belt broke, they slip backwards together. 

She watched them fall as they crashed onto the ground rolling, scratching their skin across the pavement. The bike continues to run fast and then it falls to one side, slides on the asphalt, throws sparks, stumbles and bounces several times.  
The scene gets smaller and smaller as they get further away from them. She was in shock; it was like her mind couldn’t comprehend what just happened. “Stop!” she screamed at him and hit his leg. “Stop!”

“What?”

“There’s been an accident!” He noticed all the bikes were turning around, so he did the same.

There was a crowd around them now, but she managed to peep at the girl lying on the ground. Her right arm hung next to her limp and at an odd angle. It was broken. She was sobbing loudly. The guy had blood running down his face like a red mask.

Arya untied the belt and got off the motorcycle, her legs wobbled due to the adrenaline. She didn’t know where she was going or what she wanted to do. There were a lot of people, more than she had imagined. Suddenly she was lost in the crowd, she didn’t know anyone. She was just supposed to look for her sister. 

She felt people rush around her, pushing her. For a moment she forgot how to breathe. She searched the crowd for someone, but she didn’t know who. She had to get out of there. Her heart was beating hard in her chest. Everything was a mixture of sounds until she heard the sirens loud and clear, she saw the police cars approaching. _How did this happen?_ She ran because it was the only thing left to do. She felt like a weak little squirrel but she couldn’t get in trouble. Not again. There were a lot of police officers with riot shields and batons. This was not good. A police officer approached her; for a second she thought he was going to help her but he grabbed her arm forcefully and tried to pull her to the police car. “No no you don’t understand,” she said frantically as she tried to pull away but he just grabbed her more strongly. 

“Stop it!” she screamed and then she felt a strong pain in her middle; she grunted and pushed his riot shield hard. Behind her was another police officer holding a baton, ready to hit her again.

Someone came in between them in a motorcycle, of course it was _Gendry._ She actually felt glad to see him. She climbed on the back of his Harley Davidson and held on to him really tight. He speeded forwards avoiding the crowd as well as he could.

She realized there was a police car following them, just what they needed. She felt like fucking crying. Could things go even worse? They turned to a small dark alley, he stopped the abruptly.

“Okay get off, I’ll lead them away I need you to stay here and don’t move.”

“What? Wait don’t leave me here!”

“I’m coming back for you. Stay here and don’t move.”

_I don’t believe this shit._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any comments, ideas, feedback is super welcome! <3


	8. Then she Said my Name Like it Belonged in her Mouth

After having led the police car away Gendry drove back to the alley as fast as he could. It was a dark and starless night, he heard police cars still roaming around maybe he shouldn’t have left her there by herself. The place of the accident was empty now, the ambulance had left a while ago and everyone had fled as soon as they could. He found the small backstreet again and stopped in the midlle of the road. He didn’t see her anywhere, _what if she left?_ he was going to call out for her but he realized he didn’t even know her name. He sat therefor a while, his bike buzzing underneath him. He felt like an idiot, “Hello?” he called out just in case.

“No don’t come!” he heard her voice coming from somewhere around him and sighed gladly to himself. He looked around the empty alley and didn’t see anything. “Where are you?”

“Here.” He saw a small hand stick out from behind some wooden planks against the far end wall.

“What are you doing back there?” he asked as he climbed down from the bike and walked closer to her, to see if something was wrong. For a moment he thought she was trapped but she was only holding it in front of her. “C’mon let’s go.”

“Um... I can’t.”

“What? Why?”

“I’m kind of embarrassed.”

“Why would you be embarrassed?” she didn’t say anything and he started to wonder what could have possible happened in the ten minutes he was gone, he started to think of the worst case scenarios but she just said shyly, “Promise me you won’t laugh.” 

He frowned and rolled his eyes. “I promise,” he said regardless.

“You promise?”

“Yeah I promise.” After she heard his words she hesitated for a second but then she grabbed one of the planks in front of her carefully and stepped out, she looked just fine to him until she got close and he felt a strong smell around her.

“Why do you smell like shit?” he said crinkling his nose.

“I fell in some mud,” she mumbled sheepily.

“I don’t think that was mud.”

“Me neither.” He let out a loud laugh. Noise but harmonic. He came close to her and smelled her making a disgusting noise and he just kept on laughing, doubling over with his hands on his stomach. “Oh my god! you seriously fell in shit! I can’t,” he said in between outburst of laughter. She just stood there like an angry little kid while he cracked up.

“You promised you wouldn’t laugh, you’re terrible.” She crossed her arms in front of her; he could tell she was embarrassed and extremely irritated.

“This is so good, I don't believe it!” he said while exaggeratedly wiping nonexistent tears from his eyes still chortling. 

“I knew your promises weren’t worth much.” That made his stop for a second; he remembered when she told him that the first time they met, in the middle of King Landing's main Boulevard as he chased her car. He was high and lacked sleep and he though she was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. Little did he know she was a wild little thing full of sarcasm and hatred but she was still the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. But he didn’t tell her that.

“I told you it’s like you already know me,” he grinned.

“You’re full of shit.”

“So are you.” 

The roll of her eyes was so intense he felt it from where he was standing; he couldn’t help it and he burst out laughing again. She was something else. You didn’t meet someone like her every day and that made him smile because he already liked her more than he should. Which was also a bad thing. He climbed on top of his Harley Davidson and then looked at her smiling widely. “Take off your shirt.”

“Excuse me?”

“Take off your shirt; do you really think you’re going to climb on my bike smelling like shit?”

“I don’t have anything else!”

“Then I guess you’ll have to go naked.” She frowned looking rather alarmed. “I’m joking; I’ll give you my jacket,” he said reassuringly.

“But-” 

“Please, you really stink,” he murmured while clamming his nose with his fingers stifling his laughter. She slapped his arm which just caused him to guffaw harder.

She looked around as if trying to find an alternative, but they were in a small dark alley and she was full of dung and had no other way to go home. She was fuming. “Ugh, fine but don’t turn around.”

“I won’t, I promise,” he said sounding more sensual than intended and winked.

“I’m serious.” She turned around and took a deep breath. She grabbed the bottom of her t- shirt an pulled up, as she turned around he saw him looking through the rearview mirror

“You’re a fucking asshole.”

“I didn’t turn around!” he exclaimed shrugging his shoulders.

“I hate you.” He chuckled very amused by her; she covered her torso with her arms as far as it would let her. He noticed she felt uncomfotable, by the way she covered herself, the way she tried to hide her face behind her hair. His eyes couldn't help but wander across her milky skin then he noticed her bra was black wth tiny yellow bees adorning it, it made him smile. He just took of his jacket with his eyes closed and handed it to her. She grabbed it forcefully and put it on, then zipped it up as far as it went.

“Can you take me home?”

“It seems like it’s what I do best,” he gave her a helmet, plain and grey. She put it on her head fixing the hair that stuck out.

“Nice bra by the way,” he said. “I love bees.”

“I hate you.”

******

Arya had told him multiple times not to stop and just take her home but they ended up pulling up at a Burger King because Gendry was hungry. He said McDonalds was overrated and clowns are creepy anyway. His leather jacket was way too big for her but it was comfortable and didn’t smell like shit. 

They stood there in the non-existing line looking at the menu, the woman at the counter seemed like she could murder them with just her eyes. It was quite late only the sound of backgroung music could be heard. “What do you want? He asked her.

“To go home?”

“I don’t think they have that in the menu princess.”

“Whatever.”

“So should I, like get you something?”

“No.”

“Cool I’m going to order two fries then.”

“Whatever.” He stared at her through the corner of his eyes, to see if that whatever was meant literally or just as a cover up for _‘please get me fries’._

“I’m going to get a table,” she announced to the empty room.

“Yeah it’s quite full.” As she walked away she stuck her middle finger at him.

****  
She sat at a table for two next to a large window; she looked out at the city, observing the cars pass by. The light from outside lit up her face in a pale shade of orange that made the shadow of her eyelashes spill on her cheeks. He stood there for a moment just staring at her. Her long soft face and her messy hair from the ride. He thought he probably looked like a creep standing there so he sat down across from her.   
She woke up from her trance and just gloated at the food in front of her. He handed her a bag of French fries and she took them slightly reluctant. They were quiet, just eating fries and breathing together. He thought there was no need to always make small talk, so he didn’t. It didn’t feel awkward or like there was something left unsaid between them. He didn’t want to to fill in the silence; he though she would appreciate it she was probably still quite in shock about what happened.

He was halfway through his burger when he just stopped and sat back. She was just sitting there in front of him wearing his jacket like she was used to it. The same girl he had once seen at a traffic light one sunny morning. The same girl he thought he would never see again, hadn’t even dreamed about it, it seemed too improbable. The same girl at a dumb birthday party Theon had planned to crash. _The same girl._ He sat there across from her as if it were a dream, trying to burn every single detail of her face into his memory.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” 

“Can’t I look at you?”

“Not like that.”

“Like what?”

She made a strange hand gesture and pointed at him. “With those eyes.”

“I don’t have any other eyes.”

“You’re annoying.”

“And you’re beautiful.” That took her by surprise; her eyes opened slowly as if had taken longer for her to understand the meaning of the words. She regarded him with a rather poignant face.“I’m not,” she simply replied.

“I think you are.”

“You don’t have to say it because you-”

“No I mean it. I think you’re beautiful,” he scanned her facial expression and he noticed the way she averted her eyes, how she glowered at her lap, unsure. She bit her lip and when she looked up her cheeks turned slightly red.

“You don’t believe me,” he stated.

“You don’t know how hard that is to believe.”

“It shouldn’t be.”

“I’ve never been the pretty one. It used to bother me but not anymore, I accept myself. I just don’t like people lying to me.”

“You are stubborn and sarcastic and you’re beautiful. I’m not lying.” He observed her as she opened her mouth to say something. “You can’t say no, it’s my opinion. You know it’s kinda like art. Everyone sees a painting differently and listens to songs differently and tastes food differently. Because someone doesn’t like the same song you do doesn’t mean the song is suddenly ugly.” She smiled softly and genuinely even though he could see that she was trying not to. 

“There’s an image that we have of what’s beautiful and what’s not. There are things we all kind of know are beautiful. Like flowers and sunsets and Beyoncé,” she said putting a strand of hair behind her ear and he laughed and she was grinning too, “Well I’m not that kind of beautiful.”

“You don’t have to be. There isn’t an actual definition of what is beautiful and what isn’t. You don’t need everyone to think you’re pretty to be pretty.”

“That’s easy to say when you’re good looking.”

“Was that a compliment?” he japed putting a hand on his chest as a gesture of shock. She threw a French fry at him that he ducked smiling.

“I mean look at the Mona Lisa it’s one hell of an ugly painting, like it has absolutely nothing that’s special. Yet everyone knows her,” she commented as she dipped a French fry in ketchup.

“True, but no one ever said she was beautiful. Did you know that Cleopatra was actually ugly though?”

“What?” she burst out laughing. “You just made that up.”

“No I read it in The Daily Mail or something,” he responded and then he took another bite of his burger, glad that he had made her laugh genuinely for the first time.

“That's not true!” she said in between chuckles.

“What they are a serious source!” he marveled.

“Cleopatra wasn’t ugly!” she insisted, her silver eyes glistening.

“Well you don’t know,” he baited with his special grin reserved for her.

“Neither do you.”

“I trust The Daily Mail!”

“You’re ridiculous.”

“Maybe you’re right.” He felt her eyes on him, how she studied him the way she had studied her. What was she thinking? When she looked at him, what went through her mind?

“You’re like from a movie,” she said and that startled him. He didn’t think she would have that in mind at all. He smiled though.

“A crap movie.”

“Probably.” He chuckled under his breath. She was those types of people you don’t meet every day and he just wanted to be with her as long as he could. Not to do anything specific but just to be able to _exist_ next to her, just to _be_. She was unique and he wanted that uniqueness close to him, you didn’t find it very often anymore.

“Are those fries good?”

“No they suck,” she said as she stuffed more in her mouth.

******  
They sat on the sidewalk outside the restaurant while they both smoked a cigarette. He glanced at her as she released white clouds from her lips as if she had done it a thousand times before. He wondered about her life, he didn’t know anything about her, not even her name.

“You seem worried,” he asked.

“I am.”

He didn’t know what to say, a loud silence settled over them. The noise of the city surrounding them, even though it was late King’s Landing was wide awake. The race must have been pretty traumatizing, maybe she's worried about Theon or something since they seem to know each other. “The races aren’t usually like that. Accidents are rare, even police officers don’t show up very often in that side of town, someone must have warned them.”

“Ned’s father wants to make a trail about what happened,” she said suddenly.

“Who?”

“My friend. The one whose car you destroyed and bashed his face like a broken Barbie doll.”

He chuckled darkly at her remark. “Ahh that one.”

“You would probably be in trouble,” she said turning to look at him.

“I’m used to getting in trouble.”

“This is real trouble. His father is a well-known lawyer he could even give you jail time,” he had the same expression, his brows furrowed together and his lips slightly open.

“Why are you telling me this? My friends and I beat up a friend of yours. How is this important to you?”

“I know what his parents are capable of doing to protect him; they’ll throw anyone under the bus. They won’t stop until they find you. I don’t think it’s fair.”

“Typical in King’s Landing,” he mumbled taking a long drag from his cigarette.

“You don’t seem worried.”

“Should I be?”

“Yes?”

“Well, _you_ don’t have to worry about it.”

“Stop pretending like you’re so hard and so tough. Like it doesn’t matter to you at all! You and you’re friends might go to jail and what you act like nothing is wrong! Are you serious? That’s not just who you _are_ right?”

He didn’t move just sat there with his cigarette in between his fingers the ash adding up on the tip. He was just staring ahead, his brows furrowed even deeper than before. She was looking at him expecting some sort of reaction, but he just sat there as if she had said nothing at all. “It’s just an act you’re putting up it isn’t the real you.”

“You don’t know me.”

“I don’t, but I do know no one is like that, there’s the person we really are and the person we show to the world.”

“What if both are the same?”

“I doubt that.” 

“I’ll take you home. It was a pretty fucked up night.”

They walked through the empty parking lot towards the motorcycle. He was thinking about what she said, he would get in trouble and Theon and Greyworm and all of them. A trial is the last thing they needed and much less jail. They stopped in front of the bike; he took out his keys and then looked at her. “Well, partially it is an act. I am an act. Totally full of it, about ninety- eight percent of the time. My intentions are rarely honorable. I’m really not a good person but you see no one is.”

“Maybe,” she acknowledged simply while scanning his face. “What about the other two percent?”

“Yeah you don’t wanna meet him.”

“You make it sound creepier than it probably is.”

“Maybe.” He noticed her hesitation, she didn’t know if to believe him or not. “I have a problem with impulse control. Or so I’m frequently told.”

“What kind of impulses can’t you control?” she whispered as she got closer to him. Very close. Their bodies almost touching. She looked up at him.

“Not a single one,” he simpered. “That’s the problem.”

He put a strand of her hair behind her ear; they were very close, way too close. He could smell her fruity shampoo and sweat and metal and the cigarette smell of his jacket. He could see clearly the silver swirls in her eyes, the freckles across her nose, he could see the little indent on her upper lip but he didn’t want to think about her lips. Then his impulse control problems would go into actions and he wouldn’t want to do something he would regret later. 

He felt her moving nearer to him. Their foreheads almost touching. Her eyes were closed, he smiled to himself. “So now you wanna kiss me but before I was an asshole and a pig and you hated me.”

She jerked backwards and pushed him hard. “You _are_ an asshole,” she fumed. He burst out laughing again.

“I’m saying this for your own good; you wouldn’t want to kiss a hooligan that destroys cars! what would your daddy say?”

She walked away, ignoring him completely, murmuring something to herself.

“Where do you think you’re going?” he called out after her.

“Home,” she shouted not bothering to turn around.

He ran behind her. “Wait,” he told her and reached for her hand. She jerked her hand away but he grabbed it again pulling her towards him. Then he crouched and grabbed her legs, lifting her up in bridal style. She squeaked and hit his arm as hard as she could. “What the fuck do you think you’re doing?”

“Taking you home as I said. I can’t let you go alone in case you die or something.”

“Don’t treat me like a fucking child!”

He sat her down on the seat of the motorcycle. Her arms were crossed in front of her and if looks could kill she would have killed him already.

“Are you mad?” he asked as he brought a hand up to caress her cheek, she slapped it away. He chuckled softly. “Fine I’m sorry,” he said and he moved closer to her stepping in between her legs. He felt her nervousness, she just looked away, frowning . He kept his hand on her thighs and kissed her cheek, very close to her mouth. Then he kissed her behind her ear and moved to her neck, kissing her very softly leaving a trail of kisses. 

“Do you forgive me?”

“No. You can take me home now.”

He laughed softly and nuzzled his face against her neck, breathing in her scent. “Fine whatever Mrs. Princess wants,” he said against her skin.

“Don’t call me that.”

“What would should I call you then? Milady? I think that suits you.”

“I hate you.”

“From hate to love there’s just one step,” he said as he handed her the silver helmet, she just rolled her eyes as she knew best.

****  
He stopped his bike in front of her large Victorian house. She got down slowly from the bike, the warmth of her hands lingering on his back. She looked at him with those metal eyes of hers and then walked towards the door.

“Wait,” he said. She stopped and turned around. “I don’t even know your name.” 

She bit her lip nervously. “Arya,” she replied. He smiled and ran a hand through his dark hair.

“Good night Arya,” he said tasting her name on his lips. Finally putting a name to the face that had been haunting him for longer than usual.

“Good night Gendry.” The way she said his name was sweet and slow, like it had always belonged in her mouth. It made him regret not kissing her tonight.

He drove away before her parents could show up at the door.


	9. I Saw You in My Dreams Again and it Felt so Real

She tiptoed through the corridors of her house with her heart in her throat. She closed the door to her room as careful as possible and then flopped down on her bed with a sigh. Her parents didn’t even notice when she got home, which was weird since her mom always waited for her.

Maybe they fought; she thought. She knew that they had been arguing a lot lately. She noticed that sometimes they didn’t sleep in the same room anymore, her mom didn’t kiss her dad goodbye when he left for work, they didn’t hold hands at cocktails.Maybe she had been too busy with her own problems to care about everyone else’s. They didn’t use to fight before, she had always felt that her parents truly and genuinely loved each other; they accepted and respected one another. But maybe love needs more than acceptance, it needs sacrifice and devotion. Maybe they had been too long with each other. Maybe they had fallen out of love. 

It was a strange feeling, to think about her parents not together. How does it work that you vow your love to someone and then it doesn’t even matter? She was thinking too far, _my parents aren’t going to get divorced, it’s just a phase, they love each other._

They love each other.

She couldn’t help but think about herself and the guys she had been with and then about his lips against the tender skin on her neck, raising goosebumps on her arms all over again. A dumb smile automatically danced on her face, he was so _stupid._ And then she felt stupid because all she wanted was to feel his lips on her skin again. Because that kiss was more personal than a kiss on the lips, more sensual, more private.

She closed her eyes and she could see his chiseled face so clearly in front of her, it made her shiver. His eyes had seemed so dark in the parking lot but she knew they were a vivid shade of blue. She lay there on her bed that damn smile plastered on her lips. She was feeling more like Sansa than like herself. She told herself to stop but she just couldn’t. It had been such an insane and unexpected night but all she could think about was him. 

She wasn’t sure what she was doing with this guy, or what their relationship was. How she suddenly saw him everywhere, and then he ended up taking her home. He had just been a stranger in a busy boulevard. The kind of stranger you never see again. But somehow he had become so much more than that. She was probably not going to see him again and there she was catching feelings. _What the hell Arya._

_He beat up Ned. He destroyed his car. He participates in illegal races. He threw you in a pool. He bought you French fries. He kissed your neck and held your waist and gave you his jacket._

_But he never left you behind._

She told herself to stop thinking about it. To stop making up things in her mind. To stop giving herself hope. Because it wouldn’t even work right?

****

“Where were you last night?” Arya stood in the doorway of her sister’s room with her arms crossed in front of her.

“What is that supposed to mean?” Sansa said looking up from her notes. She was sitting at her desk, her hair up in a bun eating cereals from a bowl. 

“Yeah, you called me yesterday, asked me to take you home,” she said slowly not so sure any more.

“What are you talking about?”

“You said you needed my help.” No, she was sure, her sister had called her asking for help and he kissed her. She was sure.

Sansa closed her eyes and pressed her palms to her forehead. “Crap, I thought you were Jeyne. I didn’t actually mean to mean to call you,” she said quietly.

“Oh,” Arya said. “So... what were you doing at a street race?” 

Sansa’s eyes opened wide she whispered, “My word, Arya don’t say it so loud.” She stood up and closed the door, hurrying Arya inside her room.

“Then explain to me what you were doing there?”

“I can’t believe you went there,” Sansa bit her lip and looked at her sister. “I was um… helping Sandor.”

“I thought you were done with Joffr-”

“I am done with him,” she cut her off.

“Then what the fuck are you still doing with The Hound?!”

“We’re friends.”

“Friends? Are you kidding me?”

“You wouldn’t get it.”

“How is he your friend? He never did anything to stop Joffrey from beating you up he was just there to pick up the mess.”

“Arya stop,” she said abruptly. “You don’t know what I went through.”

Arya closed her mouth before she could say anything stupid. Her sister had gone through so much, she knew she seemed so soft but she was one of the strongest people she knew. “You’re right,” she said softly. “But you don’t go to a street race with someone because you’re friends.”

“It’s complicated.”

“Right, you’re not gonna tell me.”

“I just- what were you even doing there?”

“I went there for you!”

“I don’t want you to get in trouble.”

“Then what were _you_ doing there?” 

“I don’t have to give you any explanations Arya, I’m sorry it was a mistake. Forget about it.” She looked into her sister’s eyes and then stormed out of the room.

******  
_A couple of weeks later._

She walked out of class with Mycaela, they were headed outside to the main entrance of the school. The hallways were a sea of blue and black uniformed girls leaving to the comfort of their houses. 

“I can’t fucking wait to be done with school.”

“Same, just being here makes me depressed.”

“I know right, half the things we learn are anyways useless cause’ like you know how-”

Arya stopped in her tracks. _No fucking way._ She could have recognized him anywhere. He was just there leaning on his bike, messy black hair, arms crossed across his chest wearing a simple sweater and dark jeans. Her breath caught in her throat, she panicked for a second. How was he there? 

Their eyes met and he smiled- no he grinned and then waved. She walked quickly towards him telling her friend to wait for her. _What the fuck is he doing here?_

“What the fuck are you doing here?” she whispered looking around and grabbing his arm leading him in between two cars to not be seen.

“I came to pick you up,” he answered casually shrugging his shoulders. 

She looked around, hoping Jory wasn’t there yet to take her home. “Are you stalking me?” 

“You wish.”

“How do you know where I school?”

“Theon told me.”

She sighed sounding frustrated; she bit her lip and scanned her surroundings again making sure her teachers weren’t around. She was shocked and flattered at the same time and she had no idea what to do.

“Okay let’s go then,” he insisted basically leaving towards his bike already.

“Hold on- what ?” she asked grabbing his arm.

“Well that’s why I came.”

“My teachers can see you or classmates that will tell my parents. I have homework and- ” He silenced her with a finger to her lips. She was startled by his sudden touch and blinked multiple times.

“You worry too much,” he said simply.

“How am I not supposed to worry?”

“Live a little Arya.” And his smile was just too much in the broad daylight and why was she even looking at his mouth in the first place.

“What makes you think I’ll go anywhere with you?” she said while crossing her arms across her chest.

“My convincing and motivating phrase ‘live a little Arya.’”

“You need to work a little harder than that.” He actually seemed to think about it but just said, “I want to show you something.”

“In King’s Landing?” she asked, she had never liked the city since they had to move from Winterfell. It was just too much and not enough at the same time. People rushing, never caring, never looking. It just wasn’t home.

“Yeah, what’s wrong with King’s Landing?”

“Well....it’s quite an ugly city.”

“It has charm if you look for it,” he said, the corners of his lips turning up a little bit.

“Oh that’s great so you show up in front of my school and expect me to run off with you?”

“Yeah?”

“Wow,” she deadpanned and looked at him with suspicion. “Did you even know that this is a catholic school?”

“Oh! I didn’t take you for a religious girl but well they say they are freaky, if you know what I mean.” She glared at him but he just grinned, she pulled her ponytail tighter and replied “I can’t go,” and walked away.

“I’ll be here tomorrow,” he shouted after her.

Guess what. He was there the next day. Arya was more than surprised; she didn’t expect him to come at all. She stared at him standing there, waiting for her. 

“Who is he?” Mycaela asked eying him like a predator.

“No one,” Arya replied.

“I saw you talking to him the other day.”

“Really? It wasn’t me you got confused.”

“Arya,” she said looking her in the eye. “What are you not telling me?”

“He’s a guy I met once,” she said making it look unimportant while looking for something in her bag. “I forgot my bio book, I’ll be right back.” Mycaela stood in front of her blocking her way. “A guy you met once? And he is waiting for you for in front of our school because?”

“It’s complicated.”

“I can’t believe you met a hot guy and didn’t tell me.”

“He’s not that hot.”

“Seriously.”

“Okay fine, he is hot.”

“Oh-my-god, Arya Stark what have you been hiding form me. How far have you gotten first base, second base?”

“No base Mycaela, I already told you I met him the other day.”

“So what’ he doing there,” she said looking over at him and waving, he waved back and Arya just slapped her hand back down.“Stop it. There’s nothing going on.”

“I mean _why_ is there nothing going on?”

“Mycaela be realistic a guy like that wouldn’t wanna be with someone like me.”

“That’s what this is about? Girl he’s been here for like the past two days waiting for you and you still think he doesn’t want to be with you? You are beautiful Arya seriously; you just have a child trauma from your sister and her friend bullying you. I’ve seen a documentary about it.” Arya glared at her.

“About child trauma,” se clarified.

“I knew I shouldn’t have told you.”

“Okay I’m sorry, I’m sorry. You know sometimes I say dumb stuff. Real question: Do you want to go with him?”

“No,” she replied quickly.

Mycaela glared at her and with a smile she poked her arm. “Don’t lie.”

“I don’t know.”

“Well If I were you I would know. Think about it.”

****  
She thought about it, about him all night the day before and everything pointed to the safest and best solution: _Don’t go with him_. But something inside her made her want to go; it was like a pull in her chest telling her to live a little. Ironic.

After school that day she was decided to tell him to go away, that nothing will ever happen between them. It was just an illusion they made up. They were from different worlds and her parents and school and it would never work out. She had repeated in her head over and over again what she wanted to say.

She pulled the strap of her bag closer to her, breathed in and walked towards him. Her mind was racing and her hands were sweating. He smiled as he saw her come closer and something inside her made her change her mind. _Fuck it._ She ignored her own thoughts and climbed in the truck. She wasn’t sure exactly what she was doing or why or what was going to happen but it felt right. 

She stuck her head out of the window, he stood there dumfounded. “Are we leaving or what?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's relatively short and a filler chapter but the best is yet to come! Next chapter is kind of their first date :)  
> I appreciate your comments and advice so so much! Feel free to tell me what you think.


	10. Simple Things

“I didn’t expect you to come.”

“Neither did I.” 

He looked over at her and smiled. “You are a box full of surprises Arya.”

“Is that a good thing?” she wondered out loud.

“Depends if you like surprises or not.” There was an awkward silence between them, it was probably her. She had never felt so nervous in the whole entirety of her short life. She kept on checking her phone and refreshing her chats but she didn’t get any new messages. She felt her heart thumping deeply in her chest as she tried to calm herself down, since it was her great idea to get into the car. She was blinded by his stupid smile and tanned arms and hadn’t thought it through.

“Where are we going?” she asked.

“Well, it’s a surprise,” he grinned widely. _Great_. Now she was even more nervous. 

The car drive was relatively silent and she realized she didn’t mind. The music coming out of the radio was from a reggae station it made her want to sleep and dance at the same time. She leaned her head against the seat and closed her eyes, trying not the imagine all the possible worst-case-scenarios in her head. She was really wondering what the actual fuck she was doing with him.

After driving through a bunch of small bumpy and snaky roads he stopped at a small clearing and parked the car. She looked around. There was nothing. Just plants and bushes and they were in the middle of fucking nowhere. Worst-Case-Scenario number 38. She knew it.

“Where are we?” she asked.

He noticed her skepticism and chuckled. “Don’t worry I’m not going to murder you.”

“Thanks, that makes me feel better. Isn’t that what all murderers say?”

He chuckled again, “Well since you said King’s Landing was an ugly city, I have decided to make it my duty show you the beautiful parts. I told you it has charm if you look for it, you just haven’t looked for it.” She didn’t know what she was expecting but certainly not that. She raised her eyebrows and actually smiled slightly, she was surprised to say the least. Pleasantly surprised.

She took her backpack and got out of the car and slung it on her back. “Okay then. Show me the beautiful parts if King’s Landing.” He grinned widely as an answer.

They walked along a narrow sandy path in between immense trees and multiple types of bushes and then she heard it. _The sea._

“We’re at the beach?” she asked giddily, he just smiled in return. As they walked closer she could see the pale sand and the blue horizon. The sky and the sea almost the same color as if they met in the middle. She felt the soft breeze caressing her face, and heard the lulling sound of the waves. She couldn’t help the grin on her face. It felt surreal.

“The beaches in King’s Landing are actually complete shit; I mean no one ever swims. They are mostly too close to the port and factories and you know but this one is private beach, belongs to that house over there but it hasn’t been rented in a couple of years.”

It wasn’t anything very special but it was. It was such a small and cozy beach, it felt like a deserted island. The shore was a graceful arc of sand, glittering under the summer sun, a place for a placid ocean to lap. The waves rolled in with a soothing sound, the salty water a brief flurry of white.

“What do you think?” 

She beamed and smiled widely her eyelids fluttering closed as she breathed in the briny aroma, biting softly the inside of her cheek, “It’s really nice, I like it.”

“I’m glad.”

****  
They were sitting on the blanket he brought, by the shore. She was leaning on her elbows eating the chips he had bought before. He had his arms around his knees. She stared at him and then averted her eyes before he could notice she was staring. She wasn’t sure if she should ask him. But she needed to know. She needed to know if this meant something. “Why did you look for me? At my school I mean.”

He seemed perplexed by her voice. He looked at her then. _Really looked at her,_ for what felt like the first time. He was contemplating her as if he had just noticed she was also sitting there with him. “I was actually stalking you,” he mocked with his typical smirk adorning his face.

“I knew it!” she proclaimed as he chuckled under his breath. He licked his lips as he watched a fistful of sand slipping through his fingers becoming serious. “You really wanna know why though?” She nodded while chewing slowly.

“I don’t want to sound like a creep or anything but I want to get to know you Arya, genuinely,” he said looking up at her and smiling. “No bullshit, I swear.”  
“You want to know me?” she questioned quietly.

He nodded. “Not only who you are, you know but also who you used to be. What you love and what you hate and the things you dream of even when you aren’t asleep. I want to understand you and be with you. Just _be_ with you, next to you. It’s a really strange feeling. But I think… you feel it too otherwise you wouldn’t have come - you wouldn’t be here.” He paused thinking his next words. “I know it’s weird, we saw each other once in Aegon the Conqueror Boulevard and I followed your car like a creep. I know it’s kind of ridiculous. And then I saw you again at that girl’s party and at the race and I don’t think it’s a coincidence. I think things happen for a reason.”

“Damn,” she murmured, her eyes open wide. She bit her lip and looked at the waves lapping the sand. She didn’t fully know how to process what he had just told her. “That’s one of the most beautiful things someone has even said to me,” she said and he smiled sheepily, something she had never seen on him. He seemed younger, innocent almost insecure.

“I don’t know why you would want to get to know someone like me,” she said shyly. It all seemed surreal. It’s such a scary feeling when you don’t know if someone’s feelings are honest, when you don’t know if people are being real with you or not, if you can trust them.

“What does that mean?”

“I don’t know, I just- don’t have anything special.”

“I don’t believe that.”

“Like I don’t even know myself how are you supposed to?”

“You know I don’t mean who you are to the world in a philosophical level. Just the simple things.”

“The simple things,” she repeated tasting the sound of the words in her mouth.

“They matter the most,” he said. She thought about it, it was something beautiful to say. She just couldn’t help but wonder if he really meant it.

“But if you know me I have to know you too,” she said. She was intrigued by the boy with arms too tanned in the middle of April who would follow her car in the midst of a busy boulevard just to talk to her and show up at school to take her to the sea.

“Fine, ask me anything you want,” he accepted grinning.

“But you need to answer honestly,” she warned.

“Deal.”

“Okay-,” she said sitting upright, “What’s something no one knows about you?”

He raised his eyebrows and thought for a while, “Quite a lot of things.” 

“Oh?”

“Mhm… I don’t know how to swim.”

“Really?” 

He nodded slowly, “I never learned. Your first kiss?”

“At a friend’s birthday party, I was thirteen during spin the bottle.”

“Oh c’mon Arya,” he said rolling his eyes.

“Seriously I was thirteen! Don’t judge me.”

“Unspecial.”

“What was yours then? Mr.I’m-so-special.”

“I was six-”

“That doesn’t count!” she interrupted him.

“Why not? It was my first kiss. So anyway, she was my neighbor and we went to school together and we were like best friends and she was moving, so I kissed her before she left.”

“Breaking hearts since you were six huh?” he laughed, “Actually she broke mine. Turns out she had another best friend.”

“Tragic. 

“I know. I’ve been traumatized ever since.”

She scoffed, “Favorite color?” 

“Pink,” he said without hesitation.

“Liar,” she laughed.

“A song you know from beginning to end? Please don’t say _Baby._ ”

“I was going to say _Hit me Baby One More Time._ ” He laughed and it felt so nice to have a carefree simple talk with someone. She noticed how she wasn’t nervous around him anymore, she felt at ease, like she could tell him anything.

“Okay a serious one: Your biggest dream.”

“Tough one,” he said while looking at the sky. She looked at him while he was thinking and she couldn’t help but think that he was cute. More than cute. _Handsome._ “Probably to get out of this city,” he said looking back at her.

“I thought it has charm if you look for it.”

“Yeah but it’s still shit.” She chuckled and nodded in agreement.

“Language you want to learn?” he asked.

“Italian. Favourite book?”

He thought for a while. “ _Harry Potter,_ ” he said. 

She laughed again, “You’re ridiculous.”

“Actually never mind _Fifty Shades of Grey._ ”

“Oh! like my mom,” she said and he guffawed loud and melodic. She stared at him again, throwing his head back and laughing. It was strange to see all this different sides of him, the side that wasn’t cliché flirty bad boy. Why was she surprised though when she had only seen him a couple of times?

“My turn right? Do you have siblings?” he asked.

“Four,” she answered and he raised his eyebrows in surprise, “We’re a big family. Okay, if you could go anywhere where would you go?”

“I wouldn’t go anywhere.”

She glanced up slowly and he had that grin in his face. That one that she wasn’t sure if she wanted to slap or kiss off his face. But in that moment she was sure.

She smiled slowly and so did he. He studied her face and stared at her eyes and then at her lips. He leaned down slowly, closer to her, pressing his forehead against hers. “Is that what you tell all the girls you bring here?” she asked. 

“I’ve never brought anyone here. As cliché as that sounds.”

“It sounds very cliché.”

“I know, but I mean it.”

His hands cupped her face and he leaned closer to her. He kissed her cheeks, softly. She smiled and he smiled and suddenly his lips were on hers. She expected it but it still felt unexpected. His lips tasted like mint gum and then it suddenly came to her that she probably tasted like cheap plastic bag chips. _Great Arya._

His tongue ran slowly against her bottom lip and she put a hand around the back of his neck; his thumbs caressed her cheeks. He pulled away and told her, “I’ve wanted to do that since I saw you.” When he kissed her again, she let him.

****  
“The thing you regret the most?” 

“Wow,” he whistled softly. “Unfortunately that’s another long list. But probably what tops it is not telling my mom I love her enough. You?”

“Not being closer to my sister, I think.”

“A movie you loved?” he asked.

“It seems like an easy question but it’s actually really hard. Like right now I don’t have any movie in mind…. But probably I don’t know Pulp Fiction. You?”

“Breakfast club.”

“What happened to that couple at the race, who had the accident?” 

“Well all I know is that she had a broken arm and he had a concussion and needed some stitches. Not that bad, really. They’re both okay. Some people got arrested afterwards and all that. Nothing to worry about though.”

“Does that happen often?”

“No. Not really. I mean sometimes but not that bad.”

“Have you had an accident?”

“Yeah, a couple of them. They’re part of the learning you know.”

“And what happened to... the guy my friend ran over?”

“Oh, Daario. Yeah he is okay; his leg was fractured in two places and some couple of broken ribs. His bike fell on him, it was quite a scene he even had to stay a couple of weeks in bed but don’t worry about it, he’s used to motorcycle accidents.”

“Shit.”

“Wasn’t that bad.”

“You could press charges.” 

“Yeah right,” he said chuckling sarcastically.

“Well I know my friend Ned and I wasn’t lying last time. He is going to press charges if he hasn’t already, I’m sure there’s enough evidence. You could go to jail. His dad is a popular and he lawyer he can win the case without a doubt,” she insisted. She didn’t know why she cared so much. Why she was telling him about it. Wasn’t he the one who beat up Ned? Her childhood friend? How could she be such a hypocrite?

“Well what are we supposed to do?”

“Report a hit and run to the police?”

“You don’t know how the police here work; it’s all so fucking corrupt. No one wants to get involved with them in any situation; besides those officers just don’t like anyone form our side of town.”

“So you would just accept it. You would get arrested, go to trial and then what? Two year jail time? For destruction of private property or something like that?” It bothered her that he didn’t care at all and she did. That she didn’t want him to go to jail. That she wanted to be with him.

“They have to find us first before they arrest us,” he said shrugging.

“So you’re planning to just run away from the police?” 

“Pretty much yeah.”

“Wow that sounds like a legit plan,” she said sounding more sarcastic than intended.

“We can’t do much else,” he replied quietly.

“You can report a hit and run.”

“Oh? And then get arrested on sight?” She sighed deeply. Why was this even important to her? Why did felt responsible somehow? _Guilty even?_

“How do you know about this though?”

“I’m… a witness. I’ve been asked to testify.”

“Are you going to?”

“I don’t know.”

He nodded and stared right ahead at the modern but simple beach house at the end of the beach. It looked like a castle, large and imposing. An abandoned castle, that people forgot it even existed anymore. Where lost hopes and broken dreams are stored.

“Something you would change about the world?” she asked.

“The big difference between social classes. It’s unfair some people can buy the same car in different colors and others are starving and can barely feed their children.”

“So capitalism.”

“I don’t think it’s necessarily our political system, just the people. They’re the same everywhere. Greedy and selfish.”

“Unfortunately we can’t change humanity.” 

“That’s deep,” he said. He contemplated the ocean as if it was a puzzle with a missing piece, his brow furrowed; deep in thought then he asked her, “What are you afraid of?”

She thought for a while. “Mhm well… humans, mostly,” she replied and he grinned at that she licked her lips and continued. “But also being alone forever which is kind of contradictory, I know. My neighbor, who seems like a serial killer and never smiles at his dogs. The whole in the ozone layer and the fact that we’ll all not be here one day. And holy shit: space. ”

“Damn.”

“Are you afraid of something?”

“Ghosts,” he said smiling and she rolled her eyes. “Dying without haven’t done anything with my life. But I’m also terrified of the sea and little kids, like the ones who just learned to push over a kid in the playground. Never being happy. And everything the government is hiding from us.”

“Now that’s deep. If you’re afraid of the sea why are we here?”

“I thought you would like the ocean,” he replied through narrowed his as they watched ach wave overlap one another, sending the white bubbling crests descending softly.

“I do,” she said with a smile, scrunching her toes, feeling the soft wet sand under her feet. 

“Then I would come every day,” he replied smirking.

“Are you always such a flirt?”

“Only to you.” He winked and she rolled her eyes again. He was infuriating and frustrating and all she wanted to do was to kiss him numb.

“Dream job when you were a child?” she asked before she started thinking too much.

“Gynecologist but if that didn’t work out then astronaut. You?”

“Stripper but if that didn’t work out veterinarian.” They were both lying on the blanket laughing while looking at the sky. She observed the clouds, shifting across the sky with a lingering smile on her face. She turned on her side to look at him.

“Something you regret doing?” he asked.

“That’s also a hard one. Not studying enough for my last math test. Running away from home.”

“Oh?” he questioned turning to be in the same position as her, “You’ve ran away?”

“Yeah I was fifteen and stupid.”

“Like everyone at fifteen.”

“I was a different person back then. I feel like the Arya from then isn’t who I am now.”

“People change.”

“Yeah.” They were both lying on their side; Arya’s palms were clasped together under her head. Gendry had his head propped up by his hand. They were looking into each other’s eyes, she felt like he could read her mind, like he could see everything about her. 

They were really close to each other, she could smell his scent. Which didn’t smell like anything very specific but it just smelled like _him._ She could see faint freckles on his neck and the outline of his lips, his eyelashes, his eyes. _Holy shit_ his eyes. She never noticed how beautiful they were before. Different shades of blue merging together. “You’re eyes are like the sea,” she blurted out already regretting it coming from her mouth.

He smiled and muttered, almost to himself, “Maybe I’m afraid of myself.”

“Aren’t we all?”

“You don’t seem to be,” he pondered. She wondered how that could be, because sometimes the only thing she was afraid of was inside herself.  
“What are you thinking about?” she asked.

“How beautiful the sky is today and _you._ ” He put a strand of hair behind her ear. The sides of her lips pulled up into a small smile she moved closer to him and pressed her lips against his.  
“So I’m an asshole but you still kiss me.”

“You forgot that you’re an idiot too,” she smirked while kissing him again.

“Right, an asshole, an idiot. I love your way of flirting.”

“Thank you, I’m trying my best,” she said and pressed her smiling mouth to his.

**********  
The sun was beginning to set; the horizon was painted in a soft blue color, decorated by streaks of orange and pink. She was leaning against the car door; he had his hand next to her head supporting his weight. Their bodies were almost touching.

“When will I see you again?” he asked her.

She shrugged looking at him through her eyelashes hoping it didn’t look absolutely ridiculous.

“What are you doing this Friday?” he asked, “There’s a race, if you wanna see that.”

“Last race I was at the police showed up and two people almost died,” she replied drily crossing her arms.

“That won’t happen this time.”

“Yeah, I don’t think so.”

“Okay look, I’ll pick you up we go to the race real quick and then I’ll take you somewhere you’ve never been before.”

“I don’t wanna go to the race.”

“For five minutes?” She groaned while rolling her eyes. “Great! I’ll pick you up at 9?”

“Can it be 10? My parents have to be asleep.”

“Sure.”

She stood on her tiptoes, pressed her hand against his chest for support and kissed the edge of his mouth slowly. “I’ll see you,” she whispered.

“Bye,” he said holding her hand until it slipped form his fingers.

As she walked to her house she heard him ask, “I thought your house was the one in front?”

“I lied,” she answered turning around as she opened her front door, “just in case you were a murderer.”

He laughed, “You really are something else Arya Stark.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for taking so long but end of year exams are killing me.  
> Tell me what you think!


	11. Stairway to heaven

She was nervous. She stared at herself in the mirror almost not recognizing the girl in front of her. It wasn’t even a big deal. But it was. It felt like a big deal.

The uncertainty and expectations of the night hung heavy on the air, she had that giddy excitement in her chest. Like everything could go wrong or everything could go right. She smoothed down her short hair that softly touched her shoulders and bit her lip unsure of what to do.

 _Fuck it,_ she thought. 

She liked him, for unknown reasons she really did. She felt something when she was with him that she didn’t feel with other people. It was annoyance and exasperation and attraction and magnetism. Everything together, she wasn’t sure if she wanted to kill him or kiss him. She had to get her thoughts together and figure out what it was. It could be pure desirability because of his muscled arms and baby blue eyes or something else that she didn’t want to think about.

 _Fuck it,_ she thought. _What do you have to lose?_ She asked herself.

 _Your life?_ Another voice answered.

She just seemed like a magnet of bad luck. Or maybe it was the adventures that followed her when she stopped following them.

“Wolfblood,” her dad would say. “Runs in the family.”

When she saw him sitting on his bike with a cigarette hanging from his lips she unconsciously smiled. It felt like all he did was waiting. Wait for her. He looked up and waved and she walked towards him focusing more on every step she took than him. He tossed the cigarette when he saw her come close aside and grinned putting his hands in his pockets.

“I though you weren’t gonna come milady.”

“Don’t call me that. For the record I’m only here because I have nothing else to do.”

“That’s a code word for: I desperately want to kiss you. Did you know that?”

“You know what else is a code word? Fuck you.”

“Damn who ate your cereals this morning?”

“There were no cereals.”

“Ah explains a lot. Climb on Lady Arya I’m going to show you the world.”

***  
The place was as full as usual; chatter and laughter and loud electronic music could be heard from where they had parked. She took off her helmet and put it inside the bike. 

“Are you coming?” he asked. She nodded and followed him; he grabbed her hand and led her through the crowd. She could smell the odor of burnt rubber from the car wheels and alcohol and weed but all she could feel was his hand around hers. 

Fancy and colorful cars and motorbikes lined the street. Golden rims, neon lights, tailpipes breathing fire, trunks wide open with large speakers pumping music. It was overwhelming and loud and all she could process in her mind was the warmth of his hand. She didn’t like the way he had such a strong effect on her, invading all her senses not allowing her to think straight. They got to an open area where she recognized some of the people who were at Myrcella’s birthday party. “Bull finally I thought you were gonna ditch us!” someone shouted.

“Hey guys this is Arya. Arya this is Lemmy, Greyworm, Anguy and Podrick. You’ve met them before but haven’t been properly introduced.”

“Hi Arya,” Lemmy said shaking her hand while Greyworm nodded and Anguy hugged her with a wide smile. Podrick seemed like he was about to shit his pants.

“Our friend here is competing for the first time,” Lemmy said while clapping his hands on Podrick’s shoulders as he visibly jumped a little. “We’ve been… you can say - training him.”

“Oh good luck,” she said with a smile. He smiled back but it came out like a sad grimace.

“Yeah he fucking needs it since he’s being a fucking dick. Note how I didn’t say pussy because now I’m politically correct.”

“Missandei really got you by the balls huh?”

“She got me by everything dude.”

“Our little Greyworm is in _love!_ ”

They were teasing and joking around with Greyworm when Arya noticed a familiar figure behind them. It was the fucking Hound. Unbelievable. What was he doing there? When he turned around she noticed a girl talking to him. Her eyes bulged open and her mouth fell open. No way. No it was her imagination. She blinked multiple times. She was tall and had short brown hair but her face. _Her face._ She took out her phone. She dialed Sansa.

The girl took out her phone from her pocket. _Holy shit._ She ignored the call. _Holy actual shit. ___

__“Arya?” he said his hand touching her arm._ _

__“Yeah,” she said alarmed as if waking up from a trance._ _

__“We’re going to the starting line.”_ _

__She nodded not fully paying attention._ _

__She followed Gendry and his friends always keeping an eye on Sansa’s doppelgänger all the time. Arya studied her sister, how she talked and walked and smiled. It wasn’t Sansa; it was as if it was someone else. She held herself differently and acted differently, she had a cigarette in her mouth and heavy eyeliner around her eyes. It was just weird. It was her sister but it wasn’t._ _

__She barely noticed all the mess going on around her. How could people still do this when a couple of weeks ago there was an accident right here? Someone almost died and they were still cheering and clapping for the people on top of these bikes._ _

__“I’m coming now,” she told Gendry she wasn’t sure if he heard her._ _

__She took a deep breath and walked towards Sansa’s evil twin sister. She was talking excitedly with another girl._ _

__“Hello Sansa,” she said as she grabbed her arm. She jumped in surprise and when she looked at her, her eyes almost came out of her sockets. She had never seen her sister so alarmed in her life. It was priceless. She gave her a large wolfish grin, she noticed how panicked she was._ _

__“You must have confused me with someone else,” she said in a voice that sounded much raspier than Sansa’s. “I’m Alayne.”_ _

__“Oh Really?”_ _

__“Wait a sec,” she told her friend, she grabbed her arm and dragged her as far away as possible._ _

__“What the actual fuck are you doing here Arya?” she hissed._ _

__“Holy shit. It’s actually you? What the _hell_ are you doing?”_ _

__“I asked you first,” Sansa said crossing her arms._ _

__“Really?” Arya replied rolling her eyes, “I’m – here… with someone.”_ _

__“Someone?”_ _

__“Gendry?”_ _

__“What the hell are you doing with the Bull?”’_ _

__“What the hell are you doing with a wig and a leather jacket?”_ _

__She covered her face with her hands and looked around her. “Oh my _God._ ”_ _

__“Sansa? Talk to me please. Can you explain what’s going on?”  
Her sister looked distressed and alarmed and afraid all at once. She bit the inside of her cheek and sat down on the sidewalk. Her shoulders clearly slumped down and she hid her face between her knees. _ _

__“Sansa?” Arya sat down next to her; she could hear that the race had already started._ _

__“This is my way to deal with the pain Arya,” Sansa murmured softly. “The only way I stop being Sansa Stark, the weak and stupid girl who left Joffrey Baratheon, because no one knows how he treated me. No one knows that he used to bruise my face and force himself on me. And our parents thought that to keep it a secret was better for me. As if it’s something I should be ashamed of.”_ _

__Arya looked at her, truly looked at her. The short wavy hair that framed her face and the ripped jeans that hugged her body. Why would she want to stop being the perfect Sansa Stark? “Have you told them that? Our parents I mean.”_ _

__“No. We have to keep a certain imagine, I understand that. It’s better to not make a scene, I understand that. They’ve supported me through it all and I appreciate it. I just feel like this is something I have to do.”_ _

__“Something you _have_ to do?”_ _

__“I feel so encaged Arya. In this fucking fake world of smiles and pretended happiness, there’s no way out. I feel like a bird in cage, that can’t spread its wings. I want to fly, Arya. This is the only way I can be a strong woman, the woman I want to be and not the woman they expect me to be. The only way I look in the mirror and I stop hating myself. Here I can be whoever I want to be. I can be _free._ ”_ _

__“You are a strong woman as Sansa. You’re one of the strongest people I know.”_ _

__“I’m not. I’ve always envied you. You were always- you. Never pretended to be someone else, you defied the rules and the system you didn’t give a shit. I, Sansa Stark can’t do that but Alayne can.”_ _

__“I know that you’ve had to deal with so much shit you don’t deserve and you keep on going with a smile on your face as if it doesn’t hurt you. That takes strength, more than that. To seem whole even when you’re broken. You don’t realize how strong you actually are.”_ _

__“Thank you Arya,” she said smiling looking at her feet. “Just don’t judge me because of this. I – Alayne is part of me. The part of me that’s free. Let me do this for myself.”_ _

__“You can do whatever you want. I’m not going to stop you. If this helps you then I’m all for it.”_ _

__“You won’t tell anyone?”_ _

__“Of course I won’t,” she replied. She grabbed her hand and Sansa smiled. It felt strange to talk like this to her sister, to look at each other and smile._ _

__“I have to go back,” she said with a sigh. She stood up and took a deep breath._ _

__“What’s up with you and Gendry?”_ _

__“Nothing.”_ _

__“He’s cute.”_ _

__“Ugh Sansa.”_ _

__“I’m just saying!”_ _

__***  
They stopped in front of an old and abandoned looking building. There weren’t many people around; the streetlamps were casting lonely patches of light on the road. The walls of the place were all painted with graffiti and signs saying “do not enter”. _ _

__“Where the actual fuck are you taking me Gendry?” she said crossing her arms. “I’ve seen _1000 ways to die_ and I’m pretty this is one of them.”_ _

__“It’s a secret way to go to hell. I saved you a spot, wanted to see how you like it.”_ _

__“You’re an idiot.”_ _

__“You’re a brat.”_ _

__“You’re being secretive.”_ _

__“You’re scared.”_ _

__“I’m sorry if this seems like a master plan to murder me.”_ _

__“Why do you think everyone is out to get you?”_ _

__“I don’t think that I’m just naturally distrustful.”_ _

__“Stop being so dramatic and get over here.”_ _

___Why did that sound hotter than it probably is_. “I’m not dramatic,” she murmured. _ _

__

__She still lingered by the bike with the helmet on her hand, every single nerve in her body was alert. Her heart was beating faster in her chest. It was a sketchy place so either option 1: it was haunted, option 2: there was a meth lab inside, option 3: it was a murder house where you bring people to kill them so non one finds out._ _

__“Seriously Arya,” he said as he saw her still standing next to the motorcycle. She felt a shiver run up her spine and she was sure it wasn’t the wind. It was always this strange feeling she had when she heard her name from his lips._ _

__“I don’t know where to put the helmet,” she said innocently._ _

__“Just bring it. I wouldn’t want anyone stealing it.”_ _

__She nodded and walked towards what you would call a door but looked like a dark whole to enter an insane asylum. He moved some woods blocking the entrance and hopped inside. She realized she wasn’t scared at all she was just excited. She was full of expectation and adrenaline. It had been a while since she felt that way. Arya turned on the flashlight in her phone and walked through it as well. He grabbed her hand and led her through a labyrinth of rubbish and broken furniture and dreams. She noticed how much better she felt with her hand in his, feeling his warmth just made her feel safe. Maybe it was her imagination. Maybe it was just him._ _

__It just looked like an abandoned building. She wouldn’t rule any of her three options but it certainly was sketchy. They climbed up a lot of stairs until they finally reached the last floor._ _

__It was a terrace, canopied with wooden trellises intertwined with overgrown vines. It had the same grey and abandoned feeling as everything else. There were French bistro chairs and tables and glasses, everything covered by leaves and dirt and dust._ _

__“It used to be hotel and restaurant a couple of years ago, that’s why there’s still a bunch on shit lying around. They’ll probably demolish the place or renew it; it anyway won’t be here for long. I wanted to show it to you before it’s gone.”_ _

__“Why did it close?”_ _

__“I’m not sure; the owner went broke or something like that.”_ _

__“There are probably better views of the city, where you can see everything from above but I think here it’s not too high of the ground that you almost forget where you’re standing and you’re not too close that you can smell all the car smoke and pollution. It’s like a middle ground between heaven and hell.”_ _

__He guided her until the balcony area. They sat at the edge of the building, their legs dangling on the other side. It was cloudy night, the moon barely visible but the weather was still somehow sultry. You could oversee the city lights like a mirror of the sky and hear the rumble of the cars as a faraway noise. The Church of Baelor was looming in the distance, the sea was a dark abyss in the horizon, the people looked like tiny Lego figures. She smiled. She knew what he meant it was a beautiful place. She could smell the night in the air and feel it in her body. She felt that if she stretched her legs she could jump off to the depths of the earth and of she stretched her arms she could fly. The wind was whipping her hair softly making it feel like in a music video._ _

__“Impressed?” he asked._ _

__“Actually yeah it’s lovely. From far everything is beautiful.”_ _

__“That’s because you can’t see the details.”_ _

__Her lips lifted sideways and she looked up at him, “The devil is in the detail they say.”_ _

__“That’s what makes it special isn’t it?”_ _

__“Yeah well depends what we’re talking about.”_ _

__He chuckled, “I’m talking about the city.”_ _

__“I was talking about a person.”_ _

__“Ah so you mean that the less you know about someone the better it is?”_ _

__“No, but not everyone can accept every part of you the details and everything. When we don’t know something we make it up. We do that with people as well. Sometimes we have an idea of someone who isn’t really who they are just who we imagine them to be. The more you learn the more you realize that that idea was bullshit. Some people just can’t accept the real you.”_ _

__“If it means anything I think that people just don’t want to accept the real you, it’s not that they can’t they just don’t want to. Everything is better in our heads. We can’t help but wonder and imagine and hope. Sometimes we just have too high expectations.”_ _

__“That’s always a problem isn’t it; expecting more from someone than they can offer you.”_ _

__***  
They were facing each other; he was sitting with his legs open between the ledge her legs were on top of his._ _

__“I feel like you’re gonna hurt me,” she whispered to his lips._ _

__“I won’t if you don’t let me,” he said as his thumbs caressed her cheeks._ _

__“Maybe I want to let you,” she said. She wanted to feel something, something real._ _

__“Maybe I don’t want to hurt you.”_ _

__She had a sour smile on her face; she knew that she was going to get hurt. She had that feeling in her stomach; it wasn’t a bad feeling just how you know that everything has to end. And relationships or anything similar always ended with pain. Maybe she was thinking too far into the future, things that didn’t matter at that moment. Maybe she should just think about right now and not a bunch of what ifs. Maybe she should stop worrying about things that will never happen._ _

__“What are you thinking about?”_ _

__“You.”_ _

__He kissed her softly almost tentatively. It was slow and soft, comforting in ways that words would never be. His hand rested below her ear, his thumb caressing her cheek as their breaths mingled. She ran her fingers down his spine, shifting closer to him closer until there was no space left between them and she could feel the beating of his heart against her chest._ _

__He pulled away and brushed his lips against hers again. This time passionate and demanding. She almost wanted to pull away before she lost herself but she couldn’t. His hands wrapped themselves around her waist. “Arya,” he whispered slowly, prolonging each letter as if to savor them. Her heart fluttered at his voice and she clasped her hands on either side of his face and kissed him again. Her tongue ran along his lower lip and then she bit it, she felt the smile across his mouth. She smiled too. With their smiling lips pressed to each other and his hands tangled in her hair, she knew she was already lost._ _

__She didn’t want it to hurt but maybe it was worth it._ _

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is super welcome! 
> 
>  
> 
> P.S : This is where my inspiration came from. The actors from the film : Tres Metros sobre el Cielo.  
> https://encrypted-tbn0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcSZDCk6TQtUjatopswa1b_iEGb74_ejqI_UFGvsoDx1p5r9DcPzuA


End file.
